


Don't Stop Me Now

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [4]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Laughter, Love, Luxury, Music, Reunion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: Robyn was invited by Taron (Though he will deny that he was behind the invitation) to Elton John's auction for his AIDS foundation and while at first she was reluctant to go, Robyn agreed to accept the invite, much to Taron's delight.Don't Stop Me Now is a small chaptered story that continues on with Robyn and Taron's journey together and follows on from where Another One Bites The Dust left off.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. “Generosity is the most natural outward expression of an inner attitude of compassion and loving-kindness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, what is happening to me. Might be another story.  
> It is finished and all ready to go but because it is shorter, I will be posting every second day to help space it out.  
> Thank you all so much for all the wonderful and lovely comments and replies and kudos here on AO3 and on Tumblr. You all get a gold star :)  
> And I shall leave it there.  
> Hope you all enjoy.  
> Suze xx :)  
> *Here comes the disclaimer. I do not know Taron at all and this story is purely a work of fiction. I also do not know Elton John and his husband David and anything I have wrote in this story again is fiction and not real.*  
> I also want to throw out there, I read and re-read and re-read these chapters again and again and I still notice mistakes after I have posted so apologies for a missing word or one spelt wrong. I will fix them as I see them :)

“Coming!” Shouted Robyn as she quickly pulled her dressing gown on. The doorbell had rung just as she stepped into her bedroom after she took a shower. She tied it closed over the underwear she had just managed to pull on and with bare feet ran quickly to the door. “Hey sorry. How can I help…” Robyn stopped speaking when she looked at the woman standing at her doorstep, dressed in a beautiful sleek dark green pinstripe pencil skirt and jacket.

“Robyn?” The woman asked.

“Yeah that’s me.”

“Taron was right. Blue eyes that pop with colour.”

Robyn stared at the lady. “Sorry?”

“Taron. Told me colour looks good on you and he was right.”

Robyn titled her head. “I am sorry but I am so confused. Taron said what? Who are you?”

The woman held her hand out. “My name is Stella. I am part of Taron’s styling team for Elton’s event next weekend. He asked me to come and visit you with some fancy fancy dresses. That’s what he said you called them. He told me you might need a little help to pick one.” Robyn’s stood with her mouth open and her left eyebrow raised. “Taron didn’t tell you, did he?” Asked Stella as she took in the reaction of the young woman in front of her.

Robyn shook her head. “No, he didn’t.” She shook the woman’s hand and took a step back opening the door. “Why don’t you come in Stella and if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make.”

Stella grinned a little. “No problem at all. I will just get the dresses from the car.”

Robyn left the front door open and walked back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She picked up her phone from the locker and clicked into her contacts, searched for ‘Rocketman’. When she had agreed to go to Elton’s charity event with Taron, he was beyond excited and not just because she was going to go but because it was the first time they would see each other since he left her house and he was delighted that they would be reunited. Robyn had been busy every weekend with work since Taron had left and it was her one of her only free weekends and he couldn’t describe the joy of emotions of seeing her again, Robyn just as happy as he was, though incredibly nervous about Elton’s event.

Taron had double checked with her to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into as Elton’s events were known for their media attention and she was sure to be photographed with him but even with the nerves, Robyn had wanted to go to support Taron for his first public media appearance and stand strong by his side as they conquered another hurdle together. As they spoke about the event more together, Taron was becoming increasingly giddy and his enthusiasm for her arrival had been infectious and she found herself just as ecstatic as he was and she had arranged for an early flight on the Saturday morning and a late one home on the Sunday evening so they could spent some time together catching up before the auction started on Saturday and on Sunday before she went home, Taron assuring her that Elton had insisted she stayed the night at his home so she didn’t have to book a hotel. Taron had also explained to her that it was black tie event and she would need a very fancy dress for the occasion, insisting that she took advantage of the styling team he used so she wouldn’t have to worry. Robyn had told him that she was very capable of styling herself and she needed no help with picking a dress or doing her own hair and make-up. She knew he had definitely mentioned something about dresses but Robyn had planned to go to Dublin at the weekend to shop for a dress herself and told Taron so. However, it seemed that he had different ideas and had sent a stylist to her home with a selection of dresses and conveniently forget to tell her.

“Hello chicken!” Taron answered the phone with his usual chirpy tone and she could picture the grin on his face.

“Hey Taron.” She replied back.

“Finished work for the day?” He asked.

“All done.”

“And how is my lovely Beth?” Taron took a seat on his couch and lay back on the cushions getting comfortable.

“She is good. How is Stella?” She threw back at him.

“Stella? How do you know about…”

She heard his voice trail off. “Hmm you forget to tell me something? Something about dresses?”

“Maybe.”

“Think it’s something you should have mentioned?”

“I figured you would have said no.”

“And you would have been right. You knew I was planning on going to get my own dress Taron. I was going on Sunday. I am able to pick a dress myself; you know.”

“I don’t doubt that at all. I have seen your pants suit.”

“Then please tell me why is there a fabulously dressed lady at my house with dresses?”

Taron sat up on his couch. “Please don’t be mad at me. I know how busy you have been with work, especially at the weekends and all this extra training you have been doing. I didn’t think you would have had the time to go and pick something for yourself so I wanted to make your life a little easier and bring the dresses to you. It’s not because I don’t think you can do it yourself; I know you can. I just wanted to help you.” Robyn sighed as he spoke. “Stella is wonderful Robyn. You will like her but I won’t be offended and neither will Stella if you wish to choose your own dress. Really I won’t.”

Sighing again Robyn sat on her bed, on Taron’s side that she had now claimed as hers since he had left. “You could have just talked to me about what you wanted to do Taron.”

“I know you would have said no. I know you like to do these things for yourself and you know I love that about you. I just wanted to help a little seeing as how it is your first fancy fancy dress and we know your fancy and my fancy are very different.”

“You make a good case.” She replied. “And I would have said no, you are right but…” She stood up and started to walk up and down her room. “I supposed it does make my life easier. It was going to be a tight squeeze to get to Dublin on Sunday to look for a dress.”

“So, it’s ok that I did this for you?” He asked tentively.

“Yeah it is but next time just ask me ok?”

“Next time? So, I can invite you to a movie premier?” He asked with a laugh.

“Let’s just wait and see what these dresses are like first.” She answered him. “Stella said something to me about colour and my eyes popping? Taron if these dresses are bright and colourful you don’t know me at all.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. I told her that you had this pants suit that makes your eyes pop but the dresses I had seen you wear are more subtle in colour, muted in their shade. I asked her not to bring dresses full of colour.”

“Hmm. I might be going into Dublin after all.”

“Don’t worry Robyn. I know this is a huge event for you and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable in the colour and style.”

“Taron how do you even know what style I would like? I have worn two dresses around you and speaking of style and colour, you don’t even know what size dress or shoe that I wear.”

“Ahh Robyn but it is called snooping.”

Robyn found herself sitting on her bed again. “You checked my dress and shoe size?”

“Just in case an invite to a fancy event came your way.”

“What other size did you check?” She asked him. “I know you were in my underwear drawer.”

Even though she wasn’t there with him, Taron held his left hand up in a little protest. “I promise you I told the truth when I said that I didn’t snoop in those drawers. I just fished out my shirt to fold it and put it back again. I only checked your dress and shoe size.”

“I really should have sent you to my parents to watch you while I was in work.”

Taron laughed but when he spoke his voice was sincere. “You know how pleased I am that you are coming Robyn. It means a lot to me to have you there and I know it is going to be very overwhelming for you as you take a step into my world but I will be with you the whole time and we agreed we would always try to do these things together right?”

“Always when we can.”

“I will promise to ask you next time about the dresses but Stella is a wonderful stylist and if you don’t like something or are not comfortable just tell her. She is there to help you get something that you want to wear and if you like something but it’s the wrong colour, she can source the dress in the colour you want.”

“Taron this is way too much.”

“Just deal with it.” He answered sternly. “Let me do this for you alright. I know it’s out of your comfort zone and you are very much used to shopping in Primark but let me give you everything you need to find the perfect dress.”

“Taron how do I pay for this dress, if I pick one. I mean I don’t see Stella carrying a card machine to pay her.”

Taron took a breath knowing what her reaction was going to be when he answered her question. “You are not paying for the dress. I am.”

“Absolutely not Taron. You think I am going to let you pay for a dress that is probably ridiculously expensive that I will wear once?”

“Yes.”

“No fucking way.” She replied.

“Yes fucking way Robyn. You were invited because of me and it is an extremely extravagant black-tie event and I will not have you even thinking about the price. I am doing this for you no matter how much you protest. You have already accepted the invite and sent it back to Elton because he received the letter in the post so you cannot back out now as you will be disappointing Elton John. You are going to go out there and try on those dresses and you are going to pick one that you love and you will not once mention price to me again because I will not listen to you talk about it. I am not buying you the dress because you saved my life. I will never ever try to repay you in money and buying you things because I think way too much of you to even try to do that. It just belittles my opinion of you and I don’t need to tell you how important you are to me. I couldn’t care if you turned up in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but the media might have something to say about it so if I can help you by sending Stella to you and taking care of a dress, then I am going to do it and you are not going to argue with me over it any more. Right?”

Robyn could hear the slight annoyance in his voice so decided she wasn’t going to argue with him. She was starting to realise that in his own way, he liked to do things for her and she didn’t want him to feel like he couldn’t. “Ok Taron.”

“Ok?” He asked his voice still slightly irritated.

“Yeah ok.”

“Alright then great.” He answered. “Sorry for getting a little angry. I just want you to enjoy the night Robyn and getting a dress is all part of the experience. I know inside of you somewhere, there is a little girl who is just a teeny bit excited at getting all dressed up and going to what will be a spectacular event.”

“Buried deep inside somewhere.” Admitted Robyn.

“Ok so go out and see what Stella has brought for you. Try them on, see what you think and if there is one you like, take it and keep it. If not, I won’t mind and Stella won’t mind. I just want you to make it as easy as possible for you.”

“I know Taron and I am a little bit excited to see what she has.”

“You do realise how easily you caved right? I usually have to have a good old tongue lashing with you when you disagree with me.”

“Yeah it’s becoming a pattern lately and to be honest, with you Taron, it’s easy to cave.”

She enjoyed his easy laugh. “So, we can have our sing off at Elton’s then?” He asked.

“I don’t cave that easily and we agreed karaoke in a bar. Not an extravagant black-tie affair.”

After a few more laughs, Robyn said goodbye to Taron, ending the call but scolding him once more for not preparing her for the visit from the stylist. Looking down to her dressing gown, she decided there was no point in putting proper clothes on, so she left her phone on the locker and walked back out into her sitting room, where Stella was waiting by a rail she had constructed filled with dresses covered in plastic to keep them clean and safe from damage.

“Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee Stella?” She asked as she walked over to the rail.

“No thank you.” She walked a few steps towards Robyn. “Spoke to Taron then?” Asked Stella smiling. “He’s a little keen to make sure you look beautiful but I think that won’t be a problem.” Robyn groaned. “I have picked some dresses out for you, based on what he described for me from what he said you wore while he was with you.”

“Oh dear god they are going to be all bright blue and colourful.”

Stella laughed. “Actually, believe it not, even though he hates getting dressed up, Taron has a good eye for style and he doesn’t mind taking risks but he said your dresses were more clear cut and almost plain. He made sure I picked darker shades and a style he called ‘flowy’ at the bottom.”

Robyn laughed. “Well he got the flowy part right. I tend to go for a skater style dress.”

The stylist came closer to her. “This is going to be easy for me.” She walked around Robyn and stopped in front of her. “Do you just want to try on, or have a look through what I brought first? I already have an idea what will look stunning on you but I want to see what you think.”

“Can I look first please? I am actually interested to see what Taron thinks I like and what he actually likes.”

Stella took a step sideways. “Be my guest. If something doesn’t fit quite right, or the colour is not what you like, I can fix it.”

“Yeah so Taron said.” Robyn walked over to the rail of dresses and felt completely out of place and like she was dreaming as she ran her fingers along garments of silk, cotton and lace, adorned with crystals, sequins and diamonds. The colours were lowkey, dark shades of blues, greens as well as black and while some dresses had sleeves, some had thin straps and some were strapless. “This is just crazy.” She muttered to herself as she pulled out one dark green dress that was designed with swirling patterns of crystals and beads on the top while the lower part of the dress was full of material and layers. “He picked all of these?” She asked as she put the green one back.

Stella walked over to her. “Well he gave me a description and I picked them.” She pulled out a black dress with lace short sleeves, a square neckline and the same pattern of decorative lace on the top as the sleeves with a slightly fitted long skirt, the lace pattern following the whole way down the dress. “I think this would be lovely on you.”

Robyn looked at the dress but frowned. “It is beautiful but I don’t like this straight down fitted part and it is a bit too much lace for me.”

Stella put the dress back on the rail and made a few adjustments to the dresses. “Ok sorted through them again. Try these ones.”

The dark green one which had caught her eye first had been moved to the newly organised section and Robyn took it out and looked at it. It was a strapless sweetheart style dress, covered in glittery crystals and beads of the same colour but the bottom of the dress was filled with so much material, it was a little too princess like for her taste.

“It would go with Taron’s eyes.” Suggested Stella as she watched the young woman hold the material of the skirt out to the sides.

Robyn laughed. “Yes it would and he would get such a kick out of that so I think maybe it’s a no go.” She hung it back up. “Again, I don’t like the skirt at the bottom. I am sorry to be so fussy.”

“Never apologise to a stylist. That is why I am here. It is also the first time I have met you and you have met me. It is my job to listen to you and help you and pick something that you feel comfortable in but also makes you look like you belong on the red carpet. Taron explained to me that it’s your first event so we need something that you love but also makes a fabulous first impression. Can I show you the one Taron picked for you?”

“I thought you said he described what he saw in my wardrobe and you picked them.”

“Well he did but he also picked this one.” Stella pulled a dress from the rail and pulled the plastic off it completely and held it up so Robyn could see it. “He told me about this white top you wore one day, a V-neck white string top and how you had it tucked into that blue trousers suit you wore when you had an important meeting. It made a huge impression on him.”

“Did Taron describe all of my outfits that I wore during our whole time together?” Laughed Robyn as she ran her hand down the front of the dress.

Stella grinned. “He was a bit smitten with the trousers suit but more so by the top.”

“He really noticed what I was wearing?” Asked Robyn as she lifted the straps of the dress off the hanger.

“Men don’t notice much but he definitely noticed the suit and the top underneath. Now you can’t repeat any of this to him because I am under oath not to repeat this to you but he said the shape of the top was beautiful on you and his words not mine, it ‘hugged’ you perfectly.” As Stella spoke, Robyn held the dress up against her, feeling a blush in her cheeks as she listened to the stylist repeat Taron’s words. “It’s a beautiful dress Robyn. V-neck with thin shoulder straps and a subtle lace design on top with gold thread embellishment and scattered diamonds throughout front and back and a diamond belt. The skirt is not fitted but also not too princess like and flows beautifully when you walk in it and it has a little sexy slit up the left side of the skirt too, so you know, a little leg is on show.” Robyn looked up to Stella. “Midnight blue in shade and the skirt has a slight gold shimmer in the material too.”

“I think I might try this one on.”

“I think you should. Call me if you need help.”

Robyn stopped and turned back to Stella. “How much do these dresses cost?” She asked as she looked at the label on the back of the dress. When she saw she held a dress made by Alexander McQueen in her hands she stopped the stylist before she could answer. “Yeah I don’t want to know.”

Stella smiled. “Good answer. Taron has me under strict instructions not to tell you.”

“He does know I can google the answer, right?”

“Yes, he does but if you do that, I can’t stop you. I am just not allowed to tell you. Go and try the dress on. I want to see it on you.”

Robyn lifted the dress carefully and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She might not know the exact price of the garment in her hands, but she knew it was definitely more than a month’s wages for her. She took her dressing gown off and carefully slipped into the dress, making sure she was extra cautious as she let the material fall down her body. Lifting the dress so she didn’t stand on it, walked into her closet where she had a full-length mirror. Dropping the material to floor and making sure the dress was sitting properly, she looked at her reflection and smiled a little. It was almost the same shade as the dress she had worn when she brought Taron to dinner at her parents and the gold thread and diamonds, sparkled and glittered in the lights of her closet. Moving her left leg forward a little, she could see where the slit in the skirt began and ended and it could definitely be described as a sexy slit. She pulled the straps up a little bit, the v shape quite low, with too much skin for Robyn to be comfortable with on show. Taking her hands away she took another look in the mirror and her smile grew. The dress was a dress of her dreams and the more she looked at her reflection, the more she fell in love with the dress Taron had picked for her. She made her way back out to Stella, holding the skirt of the dress up again as she walked.

“Well, I guess men do pay attention.” Said Stella as Robyn walked out to her. “He was absolutely right about the V-neck shape. It’s a perfect shape for you. Mind if I have a look?” Robyn shook her head and Stella walked around her. “How does it feel?”

“It’s a little loose with the straps for my liking. Needs to be pulled up a bit. I know it’s a good shape but just a little too low for me.”

Stella listened and lifted the straps a little. “How is that?”

Robyn looked down to the bodice of the top. “Yeah much better. Don’t need so much on show.”

“Right hold on and let me get some pins.” Stella walked to her bag she had left on the floor and took out a box of pins. She adjusted the straps, making sure Robyn was happy with the depth of the v before she pinned them in place. “You will be wearing heels, right?”

“Yeah I will have too.”

“Got a pair you can throw on so I can check the length? Don’t need you tripping on your first red carpet appearance.”

Robyn went back into her closet and slipped on her blue T-bar heels and walked taller back out to Stella. “Highest pair I own.”

“Perfect. Ok can you walk up and down for me and let me see how this dress flows as you walk.” Doing as she was asked Robyn walked up to her front door and back again twice. “The length is actually perfect Robyn. I like that it trails the ground as you walk and let me tell you, that slit, wonderful.” Robyn laughed. “It is beautiful Robyn. From what Taron has told me about you, it’s a textbook dress for you. Not too flamboyant but the perfect gauge of elegance and class with a little sparkle and some skin on show. It is absolutely stunning on you.”

“And we can stop with the flattery now. It’s just a dress.” Robyn may have toned down the compliments but she took a sneaky little look in the mirror again before she walked back out to Stella in her heels and she was definitely experiencing that little inner girl squeal inside.

“Are you sure the fit is ok with you and it is comfortable? McQueen designs his dresses so on the inside of the bodice the material is soft so there is no chaffing from sequins or diamonds and they don’t scratch the skin. This belt is sitting perfect on you too and this style just displays that figure you have beautifully.”

“Now I know why celebrities insist on having stylists and their egos are so big. It’s just a bloody dress Stella. You can stop with the compliments now. I have already told Taron if I liked one, I would take it.”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it.”

“And now I know you are speaking on behalf of Taron. He has said that to me before.”

“Maybe he got it from me.” She winked. “Sometimes he needs a boost too.” Stella took some steps back. “So, this is the one right?”

Robyn looked down to the dress. “Yeah this is the one.”

“Robyn if I could style everyone as swiftly as you, my job would be so wonderfully easy. Now why don’t you take it off and be careful of the pins. I will get it altered and leave it with the suit Taron chooses. It will be ready for you next weekend for the event at Elton’s house.”

“Is there any way that I could get the dress back and bring it myself?” She asked. “I don’t want Taron to know which one I picked and I know I can trust you not to tell him but I don’t know if I can trust him not to look. He likes to snoop a lot. I can already see that smirk on his face when he realises I picked the one he chose for me.”

Stella smiled. “That’s very secretive Robyn.”

“Well I just don’t want him to know. Kind of want to see his face react to be honest. If it causes too much trouble, then it’s ok. It will be enough of a surprise for him when I get to put it on.”

“I will be happy to send it back to you when I have it altered. I know I can trust you to look after this dress. Keep it in the cover I send with it until you have to wear it ok?”

“Thank you Stella.”

“Want some advice on styling it?”

“Oh God please, I was hoping you would have some suggestions.”

“Gold open toe heels. The height you have now is perfect. Gold jewellery preferably as it will pick up the gold in the dress. Simple hoop ear-rings would be the best and I already know what I want to do with your hair.”

“My hair?” She asked.

“Well of course. You might get to keep the dress but I get to finish you off with your hair and make-up. Taron mentioned it right?”

“Only in the phone call a few minutes ago. You don’t have to make that face for him. Taron knows me pretty well to know I am very laid back when it comes to clothes and make up and stuff. He is actually trying to protect me in a roundabout way from what is to come.”

“I don’t think I have met someone like you before. No wonder he likes you so very much.”

Robyn grinned. “And has been taking a notice of things I didn’t realise like the shape of my tops.”

“Men will be men Robyn, even gentleman like Taron. Now go and take this dress off and maybe over a coffee I can further fill you in on other things he noticed.”

A full grin filled Robyn’s face and she walked back into her bedroom and closet, taking one more look in the mirror. She was suddenly excited for Saturday week. She knew Taron looked good in a suit, but she was ready to show the world, just who Robyn Quinn was.


	2. “To conquer frustration, one must remain intensely focused on the outcome, not the obstacles.”

“I just cannot say sorry enough Taron. I really can’t.”

“Robyn it is ok.”

“No Taron it really isn’t. I just cannot explain to you how much I was looking forward to it and that is the God’s honest truth. I have my bloody case out and packed ready to go too.”

“Robyn, I swear it is ok. I understand.”

“And the dress.” Robyn stared at the dress Stella had sent back to her house three days after she had tried it on with a note that said ‘you’ll knock him dead’ attached. Robyn had hung it on the closet door ready to take on the plane with her on Saturday.

“It’s just a dress chicken. You can still wear it when you get home from your training on Saturday and walk around your sitting room and sit in my corner with cwtch and pretend you are sitting at the auction.”

“Taron…”

“Robyn, please don’t say it again. I understand that sometimes these things happen. They have happened to me many times.”

Robyn had been sitting at her desk in work that morning, on a Wednesday, three days before she was due to fly to London, when an email came into her work account for a training course that was happening for all management within her catchment area by the local childcare committee on the upcoming weekend, the weekend of Elton’s charity auction. Compulsory training. Robyn had rang the committee to ask about the training and complain about the short notice but had no choice but to accept the fact that it was training that was now part of the childcare regulations and all management staff within each centre had to attend. Robyn had asked if the training was available on another day but it wasn’t. She pleaded with them for another weekend but there was no leeway. With Emma away for a few days, Robyn was in charge of the creche and had no other option but to accept their places on the training course which started at eight am and finished at six. Then she had to call Taron on her lunch break and explain that she wouldn’t be able to come and see him and be by his side.

“I just feel like I am letting you down.”

“Robyn you could never let me down. Never. I can’t say I am not disappointed because I am but that’s because I would never lie to you. I understand how important your job is to you and how hard you have worked to get to where you are. We will get to see each other again.” Even though Taron was taking her news well, she could still hear the hurt in his voice. “You will definitely have to send me a picture of the dress now.”

“Taron I am so so sorry.”

“Robyn stop.”

“I promise the next weekend I have free; I am on my way over to you.”

“You do know I am back filming Kingsman next weekend, right? You will have to fly to New York to see me.”

“I am willing to do that Taron. I have some holidays left over.” He laughed a little. “I just can’t explain to you how mad I am because of all of this. I was looking forward to a squishy hug. What a fucking shit way to email about training. Apparently, they had emailed about it three weeks ago but we never got the bloody email and now there’s no choice but to go.”

“Robyn please stop beating yourself up over it.”

“I just so fucking annoyed over it.”

“Hey Robyn don’t start getting upset.” Taron could hear the emotion in her voice and he was working very hard to keep himself together and hearing how disappointed she sounded wasn't helping him.

“I really wanted to see you.”

“I know chicken. I wanted to see you too. I was looking forward to a head massage.” He was glad to hear Robyn laugh. “Look it is just one of those shit things that happen. We will make up for it.”

Robyn sighed. “I know. Could have been this weekend though.”

It was a sad goodbye, Taron promising he would ring her later on when she was finished work, both feeling utterly devastated that their reunion had been cancelled.

On Saturday, Emma had noticed how quiet but exasperated Robyn had been during their first three hours of learning about the new curriculum framework that was being introduced to early years education, Robyn almost hitting her head with frustration off the table she was sitting at. It was something herself and Emma were already trained in and both were blue in the face talking about with their staff and parents and Robyn knew the manual for the curriculum inside out and could not for the life of her figure out why the training was mandatory when she could have lectured on the topic herself.

“What has your knickers in a twist?” Asked Emma as they took a break for some tea and coffee. “No offense but you are in a fowl humour.”

Robyn crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the shirt she was wearing, Taron’s shirt she had stolen but then he had given her. She might not have been able to see him over the weekend but she was going to do what she could to keep him in her thoughts for the whole day.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Robyn. Jesus everyone has bad days but I haven’t seen you in a mood like this since you came home from Florida.” Emma took a drink from her cup. “What is up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Look I know you are annoyed over the training. I completely understand that this has been your first weekend off in weeks and sitting here listening to it, I know I can read your mind: why on earth are we here when we practise this every day in work? I have been asking myself the same question but even though we know it back to front, it looks good to make an appearance especially after they gave us the funding for the garden.”

Robyn huffed and puffed, running her hands through her hair. “Yeah I know Emma. I know that it’s just... ugh fuck it. It doesn’t matter.”

Emma put her cup down and turned to her supervisor. “No Robyn it does matter. Something is seriously bothering you.” She watched as the blonde stared at the ground. “Robyn seriously, what on earth is going on.” She frowned when her heard muttering. “Ok use your words properly please.”

Robyn signed and looked up. “Taron.”

“Taron. Gorgeously handsome man who shared your bed for two weeks?” Robyn rolled her eyes. “Yeah ok Taron and what about him?”

Robyn uncrossed her arms. “I was supposed to be seeing him this weekend.”

“Wait, what?”

“He invited me, well no that’s a lie. Well half a lie because I know he was heavily involved but I was invited to a charity auction held by Elton John in London this weekend and I was going to see Taron again. I got myself a beautiful fancy dress to wear too.”

“Sorry what?”

“You heard me. Taron and I were going to see each other again. Actually…” Robyn looked at her watch. “We should have been reuniting with each other about now.”

Emma held her hands up. “Ok wait. You were supposed to be meeting Taron this weekend, a man who you haven’t shut up about since you dropped him off at the airport and were invited to a party at Elton John’s house and you were going to wear a fabulous dress but yet you are here doing training? Fucks sakes Robyn!”

“It is mandatory training Emma!”

“It’s Taron!” Replied Emma.

“Yeah I bloody know that! But here I am and there he is across the pond.”

“Why the hell aren’t you with him!”

“Man-da-tor-ry training.” Repeated Robyn.

“For one of us Robyn.”

“What?” She asked. “I rang the lady who sent the email and she said that all management staff had to attend the training.”

“Robyn you could have gone to another weekend of training.”

“I asked that and I couldn’t. Only this one.”

Emma frowned. “Then why was I speaking to a manger from another creche earlier and she was telling me that the manger of their sister creche had a wedding this weekend and was scheduled to attend the training a different day.”

“What?” Robyn exclaimed, feeling tears start to pool in her eyes. “I double checked. I told Taron I couldn’t go with him.”

“You stay here.”

Robyn ran her hands down her tired face as Emma walked away from her, heading straight for the woman who was giving the training course. She couldn’t believe this was happening. The last three days had been torture for her and this morning had been painfully horrible as she got ready to go a training course rather than the airport. She had sent Taron a quick text of a rocket and a man and got her usual chicken and heart emoji back along with a shamrock too. She felt absolutely terrible that she had let him down and even though he had been so understanding, she knew he was hiding the hurt he felt.

“Right get out of here.” Emma walked back to her quickly.

“What?”

“I didn’t say this to you but that stupid bitch has no problem with rearranging the training for you.”

“What the fuck? I asked her on the phone…”

“And yes, I know this Robyn and I have already explained to her that this will not be the end of the conversation about it but you need to go.” Emma looked at Robyn’s slightly blank face. “Go to Taron!”

Robyn leant back against the table. “I cancelled my flights.”

“You did what? Robyn!”

“Well didn’t think I was able to go, did I?”

“What time is this big event at tonight?” Asked Emma as she pulled out her phone.

“It starts at seven. I was supposed to get getting ready with Stella at Elton’s house and then Taron and I were going to walk the red carpet together. It’s his first public appearance since Florida.”

“Jesus Robyn, you need to be there for that for him and Stella is?”

“His stylist? She helped me with my dress.”

Emma looked at her before she went back to her phone. “Right I can get you a flight at three thirty.”

“Emma is there any…”

“Don’t you even finish that sentence Robyn Quinn. Taron wanted you there for a reason and you are going to be there even if it is a little bit late. You can make an entrance. Let’s book you on this flight for three thirty. It will get you into London for four thirty and then you can make your way to Elton’s to get ready.”

“It will be too late by then Emma.”

“How much do you want to see Taron?”

“More than I can explain.”

“Then let me book the flight for you and go and see him. Do you have your dress?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then let’s book you a hotel room and you can get ready there and hop in a taxi to Elton’s. I can’t even believe I am saying that. What time had you booked your flight home for Sunday?”

“It was around seven.”

“Ok I have one for eight. I am booking these flights for you Robyn and you are going to London to see him. You can go home and pack and be at the airport in time to catch the flight and still make the party.”

“It’s actually an auction for his charity.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Whatever Robyn. I am booking these for you now and you are going and then we are booking a hotel room for you to get ready in. Ok so you won’t have a celebrity stylist to dress you but I am sure you can do your hair and make-up. I don’t even think Taron will care. He will just want to see you. Look up hotel rooms Robyn. Come on. Then you call Taron and tell him you will be there, but shall arrive fashionably late.”

Robyn took her own phone from her pocket and googled hotel rooms in London. She looked up the Premier Inn as she had stayed in their hotels many times before and found a room in the one in Holborn. “I can get a room.”

“Well book it now. I am just through with your flights. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this Robyn.”

“I was told the training was mandatory Emma.”

“Not the training but your trip to London. I know how much Taron means to you.”

“I just wanted to keep it quiet. It was going to be splashed all over the newspapers anyway.” Robyn choose the option to pay at the hotel and confirmed her stay for the night, even though she wasn’t going to be using the room to sleep.

“Flights confirmed. I used your email so the confirmation will come to you and I included a bag for you too.”

“I will pay you back every cent.” Said Robyn as she screen-shot her room confirmation.

“We can talk about that on Monday. Now get your arse out of here and home so you can pack and give him a call to tell him the good news.”

“He is going to have a heart attack and my case is already packed. I never unpacked it.”

“Then go Robyn.”

“Thank you so much Emma and I will make up the training.”

“Forget the training. You could teach this training yourself and thank me on Monday with stories of your glorious celebrity weekend.” Emma gave Robyn a hug. “And make sure you get as many of those hugs in as you can.”

With another hug, Robyn let her friend go and grinned. “I am going to see him.”

“Only if you make the flight. Now go!”

Robyn ran down the stairs of the building and to her car. It was half an hour’s drive back to Kilcreen and it gave her about ten minutes to grab what she needed before she had to drive to the airport. She promised herself, the next time she needed to get to an airport, it was not going to be a rushed journey but here she was racing against the clock again. Knowing she had to concentrate on driving home safely and get to the airport in once piece, Robyn decided that she would wait until she was actually sitting in the terminal to call Taron because she knew he would keep talking with his excitement and she needed to make use of the time she had to ensure she made the flight. Her mood had done a complete one eighty and as she drove, her smile grew. She was going to see Taron and get the squishy hug she had been so looking forward too since he had left her.


	3. “If anything, the overriding emotion is gonna just be excitement.”

“You nervous? Taron? Taron? Hey Taron!”

When he felt a hand on his, Taron looked up. “Sorry did you say something?”

“Ok spill it. Where have you been all day because it has not been here with David and I.”

Sighing Taron put his fork down. “I am sorry Elton. Just a lot on my mind.”

“About the performance? Taron, I have told you we don’t have to do it. I don’t want to push you too hard.”

“I am actually looking forward to that.”

“Then what has you as quiet as the calm before a storm.”

Exhaling Taron picked his fork up again and moved his steak around the plate. “Just thought there would be someone else here with me and I am feeling a bit sorry for myself right now.” Taron felt Elton take his hand again. “Sorry I am being a right old fart, aren’t I?”

Elton laughed. “Absolutely not. I can understand how much you were looking forward to seeing her and I know her presence here tonight meant a lot to you. It is natural to be feeling a bit like an old fart Taron.”

“Thanks Elton.” Taron put the fork down again. “Actually, would you mind if I excused myself for a while. I am not great company at the moment.”

“Staying here and talking with your friends is a good way to help lift your mood.” Suggested David as he looked to his husband and then to their guest, both noticing how their young friend hadn’t been his normal boisterous and lively self since he had arrived that morning.

“Yeah I know that David but I really would just like some time by myself. I was counting perhaps a bit too much on Robyn being here beside me to keep my nerves at bay and I hadn’t actually taken the time to consider if she wouldn’t be here. I need some time to compose myself before this evening and I might even try to take a bit of a nap.”

“Maybe give your Robyn a call?” Proposed Elton.

A small smile half-filled Taron’s face. “I can try. She has training all day today so might be busy. Excuse me.” Taron pushed his chair back and stood up. “Thank you for the lovely meal. I am so sorry that my mood doesn’t reflect my pleasure of being here for the auction. I am honoured to be invited Elton and to get the chance to sing with you again.”

Elton took Taron’s hand in the two of his. “You don’t have to explain that to me. I know it already.”

Taron nodded and excused himself once more and made his way to the room Elton had given him for the night, the room with the large king size bed and views of the garden with the beautiful marble en suite. He sighed as he closed the door, taking in the silence around him. He walked further into the room and looked to his duffle which sat in front of the wardrobe. His suit hung on the closet door, one Stella had helped him pick, pressed and ready for him to change into in four hours time for the reception drinks Elton and David had organised for very close friends before they made their way for the obligatory photo call. Taron had arrived in London on Tuesday, giving him time to clean up his home in the city and prepare for his move back to New York to finish filming and Stella had come to visit him that same afternoon with a selection of suits. He had asked her what Robyn had chosen to wear so he could perhaps maybe try and match with her because he knew it would annoy her and make her roll her eyes at him before she gave him one of her beautiful smiles that filled her whole face, but his stylist held tight lipped and he groaned in frustration when nothing would make her tell him.

He looked through the suits Stella had chosen for him with her guidance and thoughts. After holding each jacket up to his chest in the mirror, he picked one in a wonderful midnight blue colour. The trousers had a gold narrow stripe that ran down the side of the legs and it matched the gold colour of the fine thread embroidery on the suit jacket. The cuffs and lapel of the jacket were decorated with a lace design and Stella had given him a shirt of matching colour to wear underneath with gold buttons. Along with the suit came a midnight blue bow tie and a gold cummerbund, the complete outfit giving Taron a little extra flare of style that he liked to lead with at his appearances sometimes, especially when this particular one was the auction Elton was hosting. He was very happy with his choice, knowing it was perfect for the evening.

He sighed as he sat down on the bed, running his hands down his face. He had been utterly disappointed when Robyn had called him to tell him that she wouldn’t be able to join him and he did his best to try and support her because he could hear in her voice how upset she was over the fact that she couldn’t be with him. As much as it was an important reunion for him, it meant just as much to Robyn too. He knew it was a huge ask of her to come to Elton’s auction and to be photographed with him and he honestly thought she was going to say no, but she had accepted the invite graciously and as they spoke about it, he could hear how much she was looking forward to it but more so, looking forward to seeing him and getting a squishy hug. Taron couldn’t explain how much he appreciated how Robyn was clearly stepping out of her world and into his and he understood how daunting it was for her but they would get through it together, agreeing to stick by each others side throughout the whole night.

Taron then had to resign himself to the fact she wouldn’t be with him and it had upset him and it wasn’t because he wanted her on the red carpet with him but because he needed her when the media started to ask him questions about what had happened in the 7/11. It was the first time he was going to make a public appearance and with Robyn by his side holding his hand, he knew the experience would be a little easier. He was ready to take advantage of her eloquent way with words and ability to talk her way out of sticky situations, hoping she might tackle the questions thrown their way from the media, if he found himself tongue tied. Now without her, he was trembling with nerves and his stomach was in bits. He had spent so much time thinking about how they were going to face the red carpet together, it had never registered with him that he would have to walk it alone.

He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He had really depended on Robyn’s company so much for the weekend and was so excited to meet her outside the airport and bring her to Elton’s house and have a long catch up. He was also a little eager to see which dress she had picked to wear. He had enjoyed describing to his stylist what he thought Robyn would like, Stella frowning at him when he told her Robyn was a converse girl. He had one image of Robyn in his head and he had relayed it to Stella – V-neck top tucked into a pants suit and his trusty stylist, had delivered a perfect dress but she had kept her silence with regards to what dress Robyn had picked and nothing Taron offered would break her. He knew the suit he had picked, matched the dress he had suggested for Robyn but he wouldn’t know if his little ploy had worked until he saw his friend dressed up. Taron’s butterflies found a way of fluttering back to his stomach when he thought of Robyn in a fancy fancy dress but now, they were quickly deflated. He had spoken to Stella after he found out Robyn wasn’t coming to the auction but she still wouldn’t tell him about the dress and now he would never know, though he had planned on pestering Robyn the next day until she caved and told him, hopefully getting a picture too.

He rolled over onto his right side, and curled up, snuggling into the pillow. He liked how he could lie on both sides of his body now that he was finally pain free. Closing his eyes, he figured a nap would help to clear his head a little and lift the woozy headache he could feel coming on. Elton and David had insisted they still had the meal they had planned for himself and Robyn but Taron had barely an appetite and ate very little of the wonderful food they had prepared for him. He had tried to stay upbeat and positive as he arrived that morning and greeted Elton in a long hug and kiss to his cheek but as the afternoon wore on, he could feel his façade slipping, happy to retreat the quiet and comfort of his room for a while before he had to pull himself together and find his best jovial face, even if he didn’t feel it. He was straight back into filming next weekend in New York and whatever chance Robyn had of coming to see him in Wales and London, Taron knew deep down that even though she had mentioned it, Robyn would never make it to America to see him and with the schedule Matthew had sent him, it was going to be a gruelling shoot to finish the movie that had been held in limbo while he recovered.

He had recovered and recuperated well and quickly. He had followed everyone’s advice and spent his time resting, sleeping and not doing much else and his patience had paid off. His side was almost clear of bruises, a faint yellowing tinting his skin and he could bend, jump and run and was already back in training for the movie. He was still taking his time with it, easing himself slowly into his routine with his trainer and he had found it demanding at first and he was exhausted but once his body got accustomed to the regime, he found it easier, though he knew the training had been altered for him so while he still completed numerous drills, they were designed to slowly build his strength back up before his regular workout resumed. However, he was going to be straight back into the early wake ups and long days and it pained him to think it but he would have no time for Robyn, even if she did manage to come and see him. This weekend was really was their last chance to see each other before the New Year for them and it just wasn’t meant to be.

He groaned as his phone rang, disturbing his silence. It hadn’t stopped all week. Phone calls from Matthew about resuming the filming, calls from Lyndsey about the press for the event at Elton’s, calls from his family about making sure he was ready to get back to work, calls from everyone and anyone and he was near ready to throw his damn phone out the window. As his life quickly caught up with him, he realised he didn’t take advantage enough of the peace Robyn’s home gave to him and as the ringing phone pierced through his head, he really felt like throwing it across the room.

He answered it without even looking at the screen. “Hello?” He grumpily said.

“Well hello to you too.”

Taron’s eyes opened when he heard the one voice he couldn’t be disappointed to hear. “Hello my chicken. Sorry Robyn. Been a long morning.”

“You don’t have to apologise to me. I can only imagine how stressed you have been.”

“Always know me so well.”

“And I know my not being there has made this harder for you.”

“Robyn, we have already talked about this. You know I don’t take it to heart the fact that you can’t be here. Though you did miss a wonderful dinner that Elton had prepared for us.”

“Well maybe we can have some left overs later.”

“Somehow I don’t think… Wait. Left overs?” Taron sat up on the bed. “What do you mean, left overs and have them later?”

“So I might be sitting in the airport right now, waiting for a gate number to appear, so I can board a plane that will bring me to London so I can attend this boring and completely overrated auction and maybe spend some time with this man I know who has a terrible habit of snooping.”

“Robyn, please don’t be lying to me.”

“I am not lying to you Taron. I am at the airport waiting for my flight to be called to come and see you.”

“Robyn!” He called excitedly. “But your training?”

“Don’t even get me fucking started Taron. I am ready to throw some coke and mentos at another office in the near future. Basically, it was a massive fuck up and but I am on my way.” Taron couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt or even string a sentence together. “I take your silence as a good thing?”

“I just… I can’t… Really? You are coming?”

“I am coming Taron. I will be making a fashionably late entrance but I am coming.”

Relief spread through every part of Taron and that building headache had suddenly gone and his stomach grumbled with hunger that had evaded him all morning. “You are actually and really coming Robyn.” He asked again wanting to make sure and he pinched leg to be certain he wasn’t asleep and dreaming.

“I promise you rocketman, I am coming to see you.”

Taron’s whole face lit up and his felt the butterflies come back. “Robyn, I cannot explain to you how happy it makes me to hear you are coming. Tell me what time your flight gets in and I can meet you as we planned. I will wait in the car for you outside Heathrow. Robyn I can’t believe it. You are really coming?”

“I will see you in about six hours and you won’t have time to meet me Taron.”

“What? Why?”

“Taron, I know your timetable for the day. You need to be dressed and ready for five thirty.”

“I am going to meet you as we planned outside the airport.”

“Taron, there isn’t going to be enough time for you to meet me and be ready for the photo call. By the time I get off the plane and out into the terminal it is going to be near five.”

“Elton will understand.”

“Yes, he will and as much as it fucking pisses me off to say it, this appearance for you is about more than going to support Elton. It is your first one since Florida and you need to follow with the plan that Lyndsey has made for you. You can’t be seen arriving late with me because it will just give those papers something to gossip about. We have escaped a lot of bad press Taron and I plan to keep it that way. You need to keep to your schedule.”

“But you were coming here to get ready.” Taron didn’t want to argue about the press because he knew Robyn was right. He had to make face on the red carpet as planned and he didn’t want to provoke the media with any reason to print a story that hurt them in anyway.

“I have it all sorted Taron.”

“You do.”

“I have booked a hotel room to change in.”

“A hotel room? Jesus Robyn, just come here to Elton’s. He has given us this beautiful room to stay in. You can get ready here.”

“And arrive when all the cameras are there in my jeans and t-shirt? Absolutely not. I do plan to make an entrance but I will do so in my own way.”

“Should I expect any less of you?”

“Never. Look Taron the way I see it is, I am coming and will be late but better late than never right? And I am kind of hoping that most of the press might have filtered away by the time I get there.”

“What is your plan Robyn?” Taron had learnt a long time ago that he had to pick his battles with his fiery Irish friend and this was one he knew he wasn’t going to win. He was so thankful that she had agreed to come to the auction in the first place and now that she had figured out a way to still join him, he just wanted her there.

“Off the plane and onto the Heathrow Express and straight to Paddington. I am going to take the tube to Holborn and I have a room booked at the Premier Inn there.”

“Holborn? Are you serious?”

“What’s wrong with Holborn?” She questioned. “I have stayed there before and it was fine.”

Taron realised that Robyn didn’t pick up on the fact the Eggsy, the character he was going to New York to film for next weekend was from Holborn so moved the conversation on. “What time will you get to the hotel at?”

“All going well should be around six. I just need some time to get ready and then I can grab a taxi out to you.”

“Robyn I will send a car to you at the hotel. Just like what we were going to do at the airport and the driver will pick you up and bring you to Elton’s. You can text me and I will meet you out front. Do you think you could even get here for seven thirty? We can still walk a bit of the carpet together and be there for Elton’s welcome speech.”

“I am quick at getting ready Taron, but not that quick. This isn’t dinner with my parents or with you. This is a star-studded celebrity event. I am going to need a bit more time to pull myself together.”

“I can send Stella to you.”

“I don’t need Stella Taron. I can do this all by myself. You and Stella have already done enough for me with the dress.” Robyn looked down to the black bag she held onto very closely. She had kept the dress in her hands the whole time and wasn’t letting it go. “I will just be late Taron. Will you be able to send a car my way?” She asked. “It would be so much easier for me to get to you.”

“Of course I will. It makes more sense than for you to try and get a taxi and at least I know you will be safe. It takes about an hour to get from Holborn to Windsor and Elton’s home.”

“Ok well I can text you an hour before I am ready to leave and the driver can be waiting.”

“That is a perfect plan. I will get the driver to tell you when you are ten minutes from Elton’s, you call me and I will be waiting for you outside.”

“Look at us compromising with each other.” Robyn was worried she was going to have to fight her case about using the hotel room to change and get ready but Taron agreed to her idea and helped take some of her worries about getting to Elton’s away with his own suggestions.

“I have no words to explain how I feel to hear that you are coming Robyn, I will do anything to get you to me in one piece. Thank you so much for working it out for me.”

“You can thank Emma. She organised it all for me. Even called the lady teaching the course a bitch she was that mad at how it had all worked out and I am sorry I won’t be there for red carpet.”

“Robyn I could care less about the red carpet. I am going to float down that carpet now. I can’t wait to see you, to get my squishy hug in.”

She could hear the smile on his voice. “I am dying for one too.”

“I am building up these IOU’s quickly. Here is another one.”

“No need for an IOU, just promise to stick as close to my side as you can during the whole night.”

“I will not let you out of my sight.”

“That is all I can ask for.”

“I know you are nervous but I will be right there with you. I feel another one of those movie scenes being played out between us again because I can’t promise I won’t run to you when I see you and pick you up and spin you around.” He laughed.

“Well that will be a picture for the wall!” Chuckled Robyn. “Just don’t step on my dress. Someone paid an absurd amount of money for it and I don’t want it ripped!”

Their call ended on a wonderfully jolly tone and Taron literally skipped back to the dining room to where Elton and David were still sitting having a conversation with each other. Taron sat back down in his previously vacated chair.

“She is coming.” Was all he said and Elton was off his feet, giving him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek.

“This calls for dessert I think.” David grinned.

“Always leave room for dessert.” Smiled Taron. “A wise woman told me that once.”

“I am very excited to meet this wise woman of yours Taron. Especially when she can make your face smile like that.” Elton sat back on his chair and took Taron’s hand in his. “Very excited.”

While his heart raced and his stomach churned with nervous energy, Taron happily tucked into the chocolate treat placed in front of him. How quickly his mood lifted with one simple phone call and he willed the time to go faster but he knew the next five hours were going to move at a snail’s pace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Thank you very much for looking after this for me.” Robyn said to the air hostess as she was handed back her precious dress.

“No problem at all. I think it was better hanging up in first class then being creased in an overhead storage box.”

Robyn nodded. “Thanks again.”

“Have a great day.”

Returning the well wishes, Robyn then made her way down the aircraft’s gangway and out into the terminal. She had made this journey so many times, she knew exactly where to go and how to get where she needed to get to. The flight had made it on time and it was just after four forty-five when she pulled her case from luggage carousal three. It was slightly awkward for her with a bag and a dress but it just made sense to check in a bag so she didn't have to worry about the limit on the amount of liquids she could carry or downsizing all her toiletries. She had packed things she probably wouldn’t even need but she had never needed to get so dressed up before so her case was overloaded with extra make up and other things she knew she probably didn't need.

When she got home that morning, she literally had ten minutes to pull her stuff together and thankfully she hadn’t unpacked the case and only needed to throw a few extra items in to cover herself for the weekend. She didn’t even bother to change and was still wearing Taron’s shirt and it was amazing how a patterned shirt could give her the confidence she needed to muster up to keep walking because although she was shit scared about the whole auction, she was on her way to see Taron and when it came down to it, that was why she was taking the huge step out of her comfort zone. To see him.

As she walked towards the self-service ticket desk for the Heathrow Express, she could feel her nerves bubbling low on her stomach. She knew Taron’s reaction wouldn’t let her down and he was so excited to hear that she was on her way and as usual his giddiness was infectious and it had quickly spread to her. She bought a one-way ticket for the Heathrow Express and headed towards the track for the train. She was a little concerned about her dress getting damaged and was tempted to hail a taxi from Paddington station to her hotel in Holborn but deciding it would just be quicker to get the tube, then sitting in London traffic, once off the train, made her way down to the underground, keeping a tight grip on the precious garment in her hands.

She was checked in and sitting on the bed in the hotel room texting Taron just after six to let him know that she was about to get ready, asking him for a picture of his suit but his reply came back with a smiley face with a zip along with a love heart. She immediately called him.

“Not even a peak?”

“Absolutely not. Tit for tat chicken.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Laughed Robyn. “So how are you feeling?” She asked him.

“Shitting myself to be honest. My heart feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest but Elton, David and Lyndsey have been so kind to me and keep talking me out of making a run for it. You know I don’t mind if you turn up in jeans and converse and walk the carpet with me.”

“You put me through the torture of trying on dresses Taron, I am going to wear this dress or nothing at all.”

“I am good with the nothing at all.” He chuckled.

“And moving back to the subject at hand. Honestly how are you feeling?” She asked again.

“Incredibly nervous but if there was any event where I can change the subject and questions asked of me, it is this one. I can easily turn the conversation back around to Elton’s charity and why we are here. I am glad my first public appearance is for Elton and at home, well my London home and that you are going to be here. Still expected to arrive around eight thirty?”

“Yeah that’s the plan. I mean I can pull a red carpet look together in over an hour, right?”

Taron chuckled. “I have seen you in a towel Robyn. Whatever you turn up in, will be beautiful to me.”

“Well that would help me arrive on time but no. You were right about my inner girl and she is ready to get dolled up.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“Not long to go now rocketman.”

“I had better let you go then and actually David has just walked into the room. Time for me to go.”

“Remember to breathe ok? And just tell the truth. It’s gotten us this far without too much hassle.”

“Get out of my head chicken.”

Robyn laughed. “I like it in there. Go and be your usual happy go lucky self.”

“The car will be outside at seven-thirty for you and call me when you are near.”

“I will. Now you go and be your wonderful articulated self.”

With another quick goodbye Robyn ended the call. “Right time to sort your shit out Robyn.” She stood up and pulled her case up onto the bed and took ten minutes to sort through all the crap she brought, lining her make up along the desk in front of the mirror, leaving her little bag with her hair bobbins and clips beside her make up brushes. Robyn had a rough idea of what she wanted her make-up and hair to look like, and took a quick shower to wash all the travelling off, taking extra time to rub some of her most expensive body moisturiser in when she had dried off. It matched the same brand of perfume she had brought, the one she used for specials occasions.

Packed in her case was her comfy blue dressing gown and she pulled it on and tied it tight, taking a seat in front of the mirror. She had under an hour to pull herself together and starting with her hair and Robyn was going to use her trademark plaits combined with somewhat of a messy bun which she hoped would look elegant and classy. Making sure the split in her hair was in the middle, she made two quick plaits one third of the way back on either side of her hair, keeping some strands loose at the front and edged pieces of the plaits out, messing them up a little. She moved the plaits to the front of her hair and pulled the rest into a midway ponytail at the back of her head, teasing some of the hair out at the crown of her head so it wasn’t too perfect. She then created four smaller plaits in the pony tail and made quick work of rolling sections of her hair up and pinning it around the bobbin, not worrying if it was even or neat, pinning the smaller plaits around last so they were more on show. She even teased more of the hair out so it purposely looked messy. Robyn had a lot of hair to work with but once she pinned the two plaits in front in a crisscross design at the back of the bun, tucking the ends in so they couldn’t be seen, she was happy enough with what she had hoped was a decent hair style. She wasn’t a stranger to fixing her hair herself and having to pull something together quickly. She sprayed it all over with a strong hairspray keeping each strand in its place.

She checked her phone for the time and had forty minutes left before the car would arrive for her.

“Right make-up.”

Subtly was always Robyn’s way but she had already chosen a much more dramatic look for her make up. She wanted to make a serious impression but also, she secretly wanted to make Taron’s jaw drop. He had seen her complete casual look and wanted to bring everything she could for her fancy fancy look and show him that just because she was laid back and low maintenance didn’t mean she couldn’t pull out all the stops when she needed too.

Her gold and navy smoky eyes made her own blue eyes stand out and as she added one last layer of mascara, she was glad to see she managed to get her eye liner even on both sides too. With twenty minutes before she needed to be out the door, it gave her enough time to add some bronzer and blush as well as a highlight and quickly line her lips in a deep plum liner that matched her chosen lipstick. Going bold with her choices, Robyn had asked Claire her advice first and her friend had ended their call with a suggestion of leaving a lipstick stain on the collar of Taron’s shirt.

Robyn had already pre-packed the gold shoulder bag she had bought and she just needed to add some of her make up products and lipstick. With ten minutes to go, she used the bathroom once more, starting to feel her nerves building. She took her dressing gown off and sprayed her perfume, before slipping into her dress, being very careful of her hair. Sitting on the bed, she put on her shoes, open toe gold heels as suggested by Stella and quickly added a diamond bracelet her parents had given her from her graduation two years ago and pair of gold hoop ear rings. She added her mood ring to her left thumb and walked over to the full-length mirror in the room and grinned. The dress sparkled in the lights of the room and as she titled her head, even if she felt a ball of nerves, she had achieved her desired look – fierce and ready to face whatever the night threw her way.

She plugged her phone out from its charge and a text arrived from Taron.

‘Car is outside waiting. Cannot wait to see you xx’

She quickly texted him back.

‘Heading to the car now. Hope you make it down the carpet in one piece xx’

‘Surviving it. I just kept breathing xx’

Robyn smiled a little sadly as she read his message. ‘I am sure you’ve been amazing xx’

‘Can’t wait for a hug xx’

‘I don’t know if you can crease this dress… xx’

Taron sent back a smiley face with his tongue sticking out. ‘It’s my dress, I will crease it if I want. Just get your fancy fancy self here xx’

Laughing, Robyn did one last check around the room, making sure she had everything she needed, including her little gift for Taron and with one last look in the mirror, a genuine smile appeared on her face. It was a very rare occasion that she was able to dress up and she felt good in what she was wearing and liked what she saw in the mirror, especially more so that Taron had chosen her dress. She pulled the room key from the slot and closed the door behind her. She waited for the lift and stepped in alongside two other people who were already in it. She gave them a small smile and turned around, feeling a little foolish for being so dressed up but felt a bigger smile fill her lips when she heard them whisper behind her back. Once the door of the lift opened, she confidently walked out and through reception where she saw some heads look her way towards the door. She was glad to see the blacked-out car waiting along with the driver as outside the hotel stool four men who looked her way with a wink.

“Robyn?” Asked the driver.

“That’s me.” She answered and she stepped closer.

“I am Anthony.”

“Nice to meet you.” Robyn held her hand out for a handshake but the driver stalled a little.

“Taron wanted me to give these to you.” From around his back he pulled out a bunch of pink and yellow roses. “And these.” A red packet appeared in his other hand, Anthony giving Robyn some chocolate turtles.

Robyn couldn’t help the full-face grin that filled her face as she accepted the two gifts from Taron that the driver held. “Thank you.”

“So…” Anthony opened the door for her. “Shall we go?”

“Yes please.” Robyn had to google how to get into a car in the most lady like fashion possible as she knew she was going to be judged for every move she made once she arrived at Elton’s and thankfully the slit in her dress made it easy for her to slide into the car before tucking her legs in after. The door closed and she looked at the flowers in her hands, her face still held in a large smile. The driver got into his seat and the noise from the closing his own door, made Robyn look up.

“We will be there within the hour Robyn. I will tell you when we are ten minutes out so you can call Taron.”

“Thank you, Anthony.”

“There are some refreshments in the arm rest beside you, help yourself and just let me know if you want the heat turned up or down.”

“I will.”

Robyn looked to the flowers again and noticed a little card inside them. She pulled it out and read it to herself.

_‘Yellow for friendship, pink for appreciation and turtles for nerves Taron xxx’_

Robyn had a feeling her grin was going to be permanently fixed on her face for the evening and she pulled out her phone.

‘I think these might be my ever first bunch of flowers that did not come from a parent in work. They are beautiful. Thank you so much xx’

It took a few minutes before a reply came back her way.

‘And the turtles? xx’

‘I am willing to share xx’

‘That’s my girl xx’

Any doubts she had when she posted the invite, which made her want to go into the post office and ask the teller could she get her letter back, had glided away. It was now excited energy that flowed through her blood and as she sat in the leather seats in the back of the car, she opened her phone and flicked through the photos she still had of herself and Taron together. She was ready to add some more to her growing collection, for once enjoying the butterflies that were floating her stomach as he was brought closer to the man who had been in her thoughts constantly since he left her.


	4. “I close my eyes, thinking that there is nothing like an embrace after an absence, nothing like fitting my face into the curve of his shoulder and filling my lungs with the scent of him.”

It had been one of the more difficult red carpets he had walked down but only because of those hard-hitting questions about what happened in the 7/11. He had rehearsed with Lyndsey what he wanted to say in replies, his statements short and factual before he brought the interviewer back around to the reason why he was here and that was for Elton’s charity and auction. When Robyn was mentioned, he didn’t shy away from the question but rather answered it honestly, explaining that she was part of his family now and would always be and he was grateful for her quick thinking. Thankfully Lyndsey was there with him and able to move him on quickly. As he shook hands with the presenter from some TV show he didn’t hear the name of, he was so glad Robyn wasn’t with him no matter how much he had wanted her there. This was part of his job and chosen career and not hers and as this woman started to ask those difficult questions again, he could see Robyn’s temper getting the best of her, while he had been almost trained to avoid giving a proper answer with clever distraction and change of subject. He paused momentarily on the carpet to text Robyn about the car waiting for her outside the hotel and when she had replied and asked, he hadn’t lied to her about how tough it had been. He was getting very eager for his hug and the comfort that only Robyn could provide him from simply holding his hand. He stopped again when the text came in to thank him for the flowers and he smiled. However much he was nervous about the red carpet, Robyn had the whole evening to contend with so Taron had wanted to get something for her to make her smile and it worked.

“Taron, you have to keep going. I don’t think you have said the words ‘I am very thankful for her’ enough since you started walking and talking.” Lyndsey placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah of course. Just let me hit send and done.” He looked to his publicist. “Let’s go.”

“You are nearly there Taron and I know you had wanted Robyn here with you but I have to say, I am glad she is running late. I know you told me she is quite fiery. I don’t think she would have held her cool with some of those questions.”

Taron smirked a little. “Oh, I know she wouldn’t have been able to hold her tongue but that’s why I am here today Lyndsey. It was her serious smart mouth that saved my life and I actually like it.”

“Oh, I know you do.” Grinned Lyndsey. “Right let’s keep moving.” She guided him back to the rail with the reporters and taking a breath, Taron psyched himself up for the next round of questions.

Once he had completed his obligatory interviews, he stood in front of the sign which advertised Elton’s AID’s charity. He forgot how blinding the flashes of the cameras were and he had stood as long as he was needed for his individual photos before he had to join in with Elton and David for their group one, giving a small smile when needed.

The interviews and photos lasted just over an hour and he sighed with relief as he strolled into the house and followed the invited guests towards the main room where Elton was going to give his welcome speech.

“You did great Taron.” Lyndsey gave him a half hug. “You can breathe and relax now. The first one after what happened was always going to be the worst and it wasn’t that bad. You handled it with complete professionalism as always.”

“Thank you Lyndsey and thanks for the hand on my shoulder too. I needed that.”

She grinned at him. “Anytime. Maybe not as comforting as Robyn’s and speaking of Robyn…”

“On the way. About twenty minutes away.”

“I cannot wait to meet this girl who puts that smile on your face.”

Taron rolled his eyes. “You will have to get in line Lyndsey and take a number. I have a lot of people to introduce Robyn to this evening.”

“Does she even know what she is walking herself into Taron?”

Taron smiled a little. “Probably not but she will take it all in her stride. Doesn’t shy away from a challenge either.”

“Well she got you to smile again, didn’t she? That was some challenge.”

Taron chuckled. “I am not going to give you a reply. I will leave that up to Robyn. Now if you excuse me, I need to stand near the door, so I can go and meet Robyn when she calls me.”

“Taron just be wary of a rogue photographer still hanging around ok?”

“I am going to hug her Lyndsey no matter how many are around.”

“I wouldn’t never dream of asking you not too but just keep it short if you can and…”

“And I know Lyndsey.” Taron gave his publicist a smile and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know.”

They both looked as Elton greeted everyone in the room. “Can I just get everyone’s attention for a quick minute please.” A hush quickly followed and the room quietened right down. “First off thank you so very much for coming this evening for what I know is going to be a truly magnificent auction to raise money for something you all know is very close to mine and David’s heart. We will begin the auction shortly but beforehand we will be serving some light refreshments. I am delighted to have one of my dear friends here tonight. Taron? Taron darling, where are you?” Lifting his hand up in the air as he heard Elton call his name, Taron gave a small wave. “I am thrilled to announce that Taron has graciously agreed to sing with me this evening and I am beyond excited to have the opportunity to sing with him once again. I am blessed to have his presence here and overjoyed to be able to have his company tonight.” Elton blew Taron a kiss before he returned to his speech.

As Elton started talking again, Taron’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and grinned. “Hey chicken.”

“This is your ten-minute warning.”

“Ten minutes to back out?” He spoke into the phone as he walked out of the room and towards the door of the house.

“Ten minutes for you to change your mind and uninvite me.”

Taron smiled. “Never. I will be waiting for you.”

“You had better be.”

Taron ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket and made his way out the front door and walked back down the red carpet to the gates of Elton’s house. There were still a few photographers outside and he saw a flash or two as he walked past them. He pulled his phone back out and sent Robyn a quick text to warm her about the cameras, but she sent back her usual man and rocket emoji. Exhaling slowly and inhaling the cold October evening air, Taron wrung his fingers out and rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited just inside the gates. He could feel his palms starting to sweat and longed to wipe them on his trousers but Stella would murder him if he did, so he buried his hands under his arms instead and waited. He could feel the rhythm of his heart increase and he automatically started to bite his bottom lip as he waited in anticipation for a reunion he had been yearning for.

Robyn could feel her left knee shaking of its own accord after she ended the call to Taron, the car bringing her closer to him. She took a few deep breathes and begged for her stomach to stop jumping with nerves but also excitement though she knew it was more so nerves at the moment. She wasn’t worried about seeing Taron physically again after two months, that was something she knew she would never have to worry about. Their two weeks together had been amazing and every day since, if it wasn’t a phone call, it was a text exchanged between them, even getting in two skype calls too and their banter and conversations never faltered or felt awkward. It was just natural nerves at actually getting to see him and as she got closer to Taron, that spark they had called ‘their friendship spark’ was quickly igniting again. She pulled her compact mirror from her bag and looked at herself in it, making sure her make was still in place as her so called twenty-four hour lipstick stain hadn’t budged.

“Two minutes Robyn.”

“Thanks Anthony. It is ok to leave the flowers in the car? They won’t fit in my bag and I don’t want to be seen getting out of the car with them.” She asked as she put her compact back in her bag.

“I will make sure they get to your room Robyn.”

“Thank you.”

Anthony gave her a nod and after a minute, Robyn felt the car stop. “We are here and I saw Taron waiting for you. Let me get the door for you. Stay.”

Robyn was glad that Anthony had reminded her to wait for the door to be opened because she had her hand on the handle ready to open it herself. Taking another few quick steadying breathes, she jumped a little when the door of the car opened. “He is just past the gates.”

Trying to remember how to get out of the car smoothly, Robyn lifted her legs out first, accepted the hand that Anthony held out for her, and she eased herself up, her dress falling perfectly around her as she stood up, the strap of her bag over her left shoulder. “Thank you, Anthony.”

“Enjoy your evening Robyn.”

The night air was cold but she didn’t feel it, her whole-body tingling with excitement and she had to remember she was wearing heels as she made her way towards the gates. “Keep breathing.” She whispered to herself as she walked down the red carpet, hoping that her walk looked confident and steady as she got used wearing high heels instead of her trusty converse. Her dress flowed as she walked, the slit exposing her left leg as she moved and she hitched the strap of her bag further over her shoulder keeping her left hand on the bag. A flash blinded her for a quick second and she was so glad Taron had texted her to warn her about the photographers because the sudden light would have definitely startled her.

Looking ahead and down the carpet, she saw Taron. It was his smile she noticed first and it lit up his face beautifully and a little blush filled her cheeks and the spark started to quickly re-ignite. She had his grin etched deep in memories but her memoires did not give his smile in person justice and even with the distance between them, Robyn could make out his dimples and the crinkles at the corner of his eyes that showed a pure joy in his facial features. Without realising it, the speed of her walk had increased and her smile widened as she got closer to him and saw that his suit was the exact same colour as her dress and she could even see a slight sparkle from it under the lights in Elton’s drive way, the same lace details on the lapels as the top of her dress and even his bow tie was the same colour. That friendship spark was suddenly on fire. Robyn thought Taron looked handsome in his black jeans and blue suit jacket when they went for dinner in Kilcreen, but now he looked striking in his perfectly styled suit. She could see a smirk on his lips as he got closer and knew it was because their outfits matched in every way possible and Robyn was ready to give him a little piece of her mind for their co-ordinated look.

Taron’s heart started to race when he saw the black car pull up at the gates. The pillar had initially blocked his view of her but then he saw her as she walked through the gates and the smile on his face grew and his heart started to beat a little harder. At first, he couldn’t tell even with the short distance between them what colour her dress was, but as she walked towards him, he realised that Robyn was wearing the dress he had picked for her, his eyes wandering to the V-neck cut of the dress and he could feel his heart thump a little harder. He looked down to his own suit and grinned. Robyn was going to definitely have something to say to him about their harmonising outfits. He felt his breathe hitch as Robyn walked, the split in the skirt that Stella has shown him having the desired effect as she made her way towards him. He knew immediately that she was donning heels and he enjoyed how her walk was assertive and poised. The V-neck shape was everything he thought it would be on her and the lights made the diamond details sparkle. Once he was able to tear his eyes away from the dress he could take in her face and he was taken aback to see the darker lip she wore and his own lips turned up in a full grin. Robyn had said she was going to pull out all the stops and make an entrance in her own way and it was just what she was doing. He blinked as a flash from a camera went off and realised he hadn’t actually started to walk yet but rather was almost stuck to the carpet as his eyes appreciated how beautiful Robyn looked in her fancy fancy dress and it made his heart warm to see that she had actually chosen to wear the one he had suggested for her.

He decided that the two months he had waited to see her again was too long and soon the gap between them was shorter than five meters and it was Taron who broke into a light jog to get to Robyn first and not even thinking about it, pulled her into him for a tight hug, lifting her a little off the ground and swinging her around for a full two spins before he put her back down on the ground carefully but he didn’t break the hug, squeezing her tight to him.

“You tosspot!” She said into his ear laughing. “You actually did the lift and spin thing.”

“I had to Robyn. We need to keep up with our clichés It is so good to see you!” He replied hugging her tight to him, breathing in her perfume with his eyes closed, loving how she fitted so neatly in his arms, grinning as he felt her right hand playing with the hair at the back of his neck, her other hand rubbing his back. Immediately he felt the comfort and calming sensation that only Robyn could give him seep from her warm body to his. “I really don’t want to but I am going to end the hug. Photographers. I will resume this hug inside. Lyndsey warned me before I came out.” He felt Robyn nod against him and reluctantly let her go and took a step back but still held her two hands in his.

“It’s great to see you too.” She replied, feeling a little shiver run through her from the cold air as the warmth of his body left hers as he broke the hug.

“Well don’t you scrub up nice.” He smiled. “Someone has good taste in dresses.”

“Someone was a little too cocky with his suit choice? Seriously Taron? You had to get a suit the exact same colour?”

“I didn’t know which dress you chose.” He smiled as she rose an eyebrow at him. “I have missed your disapproving looks chicken and I honestly didn’t know. Stella wouldn’t tell me but you definitely picked the right one. Knew you would love it.” Taron took another step back and felt his stomach drop and fill with butterflies, the same that filled him when he stayed at her house. “You look stunning. It is perfect.” With Robyn within arm’s reach, he was able to very much appreciate the effort Robyn had made. “Thought you didn’t know about fancy fancy?”

“Just because I don’t dress fancy fancy, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to and thank you. You look very dashing. Nice bow tie.” Robyn let go of his hands and rested them on the lapels of his jacket and whereas before images of an unconscious Taron flashed through her mind, now it was just Taron standing in front of her looking gorgeously handsome. “This suit is amazing. Do you have a gold cummerbund?” She asked moving his jacket a little to see under it.

“Yes, I do. It’s all about the details.” He answered proudly. “And my own glitter gold thread. You know I love a bit of glitter.” He grinned.

She couldn’t take the smile from her face as she looked him over. “Oh, I know.” Robyn fixed his bow tie for him so it sat straighter. “Thank you for my dress.”

“Thank you for wearing the one I choose for you.”

“It’s beautiful Taron.”

“You are beautiful.” Leaning forward Taron placed a quick kiss to the right side of her lips. “Would you like to come inside?”

“Only to finish the hug. I think I might go back to my hotel room then.” He laughed and Robyn relished in the sound. Without thinking she placed her left hand on his right cheek, his growing stubble a little rough under her palm. So, this is what the right side of your face looks like.” She grinned as she rubbed her cheek. “Haven’t seen it before.”

“Looks the same as the left side of my face Robyn.” Taron longed to lean completely into her touch but his instincts told him not too and not because he didn’t want to but because of those rouge photographer’s, but he did know her hand on his face made his skin burn and flush.

“Still nice to actually see it. You look good Taron. Really good. It’s wonderful to see you without a bruise on your face and I am guessing your ribs are back to their normal colour too.” She gently dropped her hand from his face, stroking his jaw on the way down, her little slice of affection making his eyes close for a second.

“I am good as new.” He replied once he quickly composed himself. Turning to stand by her left side, he held out his arm for her. “Shall we?”

“Yes, we shall.” Robyn linked her arm with his and placed her left hand over his right.

“Might have to stop for a photo though I am sure many have already been taken.” Robyn might not have noticed the flashes but he had.

“Do know something. I don’t actually care Taron. I have been waiting to see you for so long, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Taron started to walk with her down the red carpet and as expected he heard his name being called by some of the photographers who had waited after all the guests has gone inside.

“Taron! Taron! Is this Robyn? Taron?”

Robyn gave his right hand a squeeze. “Let’s just stop Taron.”

“You sure?”

“Better to stop and have one taken.”

They stopped and Taron walked in front of her. “Just smile and you don’t have to answer any question thrown your way.” He said as he moved to stand now at her right side. He dropped his arm around her waist, pulling her little closer to him as his hand gripped her left side and Robyn curved her body into him, placing her left foot slightly in front of her right, her left arm bent a little at her hip. She had also googled how to post for a photo, making sure she was fully prepared for her night out. She slipped her right arm around Taron’s waist and both gave a smile for the few camera’s waiting. Their calls were loud and a little demanding, each wanting Taron and Robyn to be looking at their camera for the money shot. The flashes were bright and when Robyn felt Taron tighten his grip on her with a squeeze, she knew it was time to move on.

“Thanks.” Taron called their way, and he walked around her again to stand at her left and letting Robyn link her arm with his again, his pace was a little quicker as he guided her to the doors. He opened the door for her, letting her in first and they both breathed a little sigh when the door closed behind them.

“Can I have my squishy hug now?” Asked Robyn once they were inside and standing in the entrance hall of Elton’s house and away from any kind of prying eyes, all of the other guests occupied by the reception drinks.

It took Taron less than a second to gather her into his arms and give Robyn the hug she wanted but the hug he needed and although he appreciated the need for the heels, Taron wished he could fit her head under his chin so he could get a proper squish into the hug but when he felt her hands run up and down his back, one of her hands going into his hair at the back of his head again, her nails lightly scratching his scalp, it was all he needed to bury his head into the side of her warm neck, his eyes closing with relief. Finally, that comfort he had been craving, he found in her arms and as he heard her sigh against him, he smiled. “You can squeeze harder now Robyn. I’m not going to break.”

Robyn giggled and moved her hands down his back and gave his waist an even tighter squeeze. “You may regret that Taron. I had been holding back because I knew you were hurt.”

“Never. I love a squishy hug.”

Robyn chuckled again and moved her hands from his waist and up his back, and with two hands flat and firm against his jacket, brought him a little closer to her, his body pressed snuggly against hers. She hoped her make-up hadn’t rubbed off onto his suit she hugged him and when she turned her face into his neck, she discreetly inhaled and happily sighed. As much as he needed the relief and security from the hug, Robyn was just as delighted to have him in her arms. Although the nightmares had stopped, every now and again she would get a flashback reminder of what happened and to feel his heart against her chest and how his rose with every breathe he took, just calmed her and as usual he was toasty warm. The heat from his body felt soothing to Robyn and if possible, she gripped him even closer to her.

“I am so delighted you came Robyn.” Breathed Taron, enjoying how she tried to make the non-existence space between them even smaller.

“Me too.”

“Please don’t go back to the hotel after the hug.” He said into her shoulder, lifting his head a little.

“I am not going anywhere. I want to hear you sing.”

“Ugh always about the singing. When do I get to hear you sing?” He asked.

“Uh-uh. Tonight, is all about you.” She said as she broke the hug but still stood right in front of him.

“Figured you were going to say that.” Taron brushed some of the loose strands of her hair away from her face. “Hey where’s your freckles gone?” He asked his whole face frowning, his nose crinkling up.

Robyn grinned. “Tans fade Taron and as my tan fades so do my freckles.”

Taron’s lips fell into a pout. He lifted his right hand and brushed his fingers over her right shoulder. “Still some here though and here.” He touched her left shoulder. He then lightly ran a finger down her nose, Robyn’s eyes closing with the touch. “I miss these ones though. They were my favourite. I guess there is nothing for it. I demand you go back to the sun. I want your freckles back.”

Robyn laughed out loud. “Sorry rocketman. My schedule is full. I told you that my tan would fade and it has. I am slowly becoming pale again. I am still tan just not as tan. I can show you my tan lines.” Robyn bit her lip and fully blushed when she realised what she said. She had no filter when it came to Taron and it was because she was so comfortable around him.

Taron’s stomach dropped as Robyn gently bit her lower lip and he prayed she didn’t hear how he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Let’s leave that till later on then yeah?” He winked. “I am always up for seeing some more skin.”

“Taron Egerton!” Robyn scolded. “If this is the way the evening is going to go, then you are going to have to get rid of that bow tie and open at least four buttons.”

It was Taron’s turn to blush now and laugher erupted between the two, Taron bringing her close for another hug. “I have missed you Robyn.”

“I missed you too.”

Robyn rubbed his back and then let him go and took a step away from him. “Thank you very much for my flowers and turtles. It was a lovely surprise. Anthony is going to look after the flowers for me and put them in the room.”

“You are more than welcome. Just a little something to make you smile.”

“It worked.”

“You didn’t give the turtles to Anthony, did you?” Asked Taron.

“No way.” She opened her bag and he saw the red packaging in it. “I will share them with you later.” Robyn pulled a small gold wrapped box from her bag. “This is for you. Originally, I had planned to give it to you before you had to get dressed but plans change. So, you might as well have it now.”

“What is it?”

“Haven’t we been through this already with the book? If I tell you what it is, then it isn’t a surprise, so open it and see.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything Robyn.” Said Taron as he looked into her blue eyes, thinking that although she looked beautiful, a tiredness was hidden in her soft pretty features.

“You didn’t have to get me flowers and turtles. Now open it.”

Taron’s fingers quickly pulled the Sellotape off the ends and ripped the gold paper. He saw Robyn had her hands out to take the wrapping so he gave it her. In his hands was a black box. He looked to her before he opened it. Inside the box were a pair of gold circle cuff links designed with two hands holding a heart and on top of the heart sat a crown, the design centred in the middle at the bottom of the circle. “Robyn, these are beautiful.”

“They are Claddagh cuff links.” She explained. “The Claddagh is a real old Irish symbol. The hands represent friendship, the heart love and the crown loyalty. It is normally given in a ring form but I thought these would be more special for you because you do so many of these appearances and red-carpet things. Claddagh is actually a town in Galway.”

“Where cwtch is from.” He asked quietly.

Robyn smiled at him. “Yeah where cwtch is from.”

“Robyn you can’t keep giving me gifts.” He looked at her and her eyes were filled with the empathy and compassion he was so used to seeing in them and it was always for him. “These are way too much Robyn.” He took her right hand and placed it on his heart. “You have ready given me so much.”

“And here is one more.” She could see the emotion fill his face and eyes and let her left-hand cup his right cheek, enjoying how she could do so now without worrying about hurting him, even more so how he learned his head into her hand. “They are something very small Taron. You think I have done so much for you but you are just as important to me. I can bring them back and get you a giant gaudy ring instead if you want.”

She went to take the box off him but he pulled it back and held it in two hands. “I said you can’t keep giving me gifts, not that I don’t love them. Thank you.” He moved a little closer and kissed her cheek. “Help me put them on?” He asked her. “They match my suit and your dress.”

“We shall be having words about the matching outfit choices later.” He heard a slight change in her voice but her face was only smiling his way. She carefully removed one cuff link from the box and slipped it into place on his left shirt sleeve before doing the same for the right, putting the empty box back in her bag.

“Thank you.” He said again and brought in her for another hug. “But really, you need to stop giving me gifts. I am so behind on the gift giving.”

“I don’t want anything from you except squishy hugs.” She replied, enjoying how Taron gently lifted her off her feet as he hugged her hard. “And a promise not to fill my case with post-its.”

She loved it when Taron giggled. “I will do my best.”

“Are you going to keep her for the whole night or does someone else get a look in.”

Robyn lifted her head from Taron’s shoulder when she heard a voice she was sure she recognised and behind them stood Richard, a wide grin on his face.

“Richard!” Robyn exclaimed, letting go of Taron and stepping around him to give the Scotsman a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I was invited. Taron is not the only one who knows Elton John.”

Robyn enjoyed how Richard gave her just as tight an embrace as she returned to him. It was a hug that lasted a while and Taron stood beside his friends with a grin on his face. He had known Richard was coming to Elton’s auction and was going to tell Robyn when she had accepted the invite but decided she was already feeling the slight pressure of having to attend such a lavish evening that he didn’t want to her to know Richard was going too. The three had barely any time to talk to each other with their schedules constantly conflicting and even when they did manage to chat, it was limited on time and Taron was delighted they would all be reunited at Elton’s house. When it turned out that she couldn’t make it, Taron was happy he hadn’t told her because she knew she would be even more disappointed that she wouldn’t be seeing either of them. Now as he watched his best friend hug Robyn, two hands resting firmly around her back and seeing her reaction to meeting Richard again, the surprise was worth the secrecy.

“It is so good to see you again.” Robyn said as Richard let her go.

“Robyn you are a beautiful vision in that dress.” He replied, watching as her cheeks flared red. “Taron, mate, you were right. Not great at taking a compliment at all.”

Robyn looked to Taron who was laughing and she lightly smacked him on his shoulder. “Is it going to be this way for the evening tell me now because I brought my dressing gown with me and I will happily sit in in my hotel room and I won’t share the turtles.”

“That’s the only one Robyn. I promise.” He smirked at her.

“But you do look beautiful Robyn.” Added Richard as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “It is so wonderful to see you too by the way. I was delighted when Taron told me you managed to re-arrange your training day so you could come. It’s great to see each other in a much less stressful situation and actually get to talk for longer than a few minutes.”

Robyn placed her hand on his on her shoulder. “I couldn’t agree more and why you look just as handsome as Taron and I am glad that you stayed away from the midnight blue colour.” Richard looked every bit of an attractive man in his black tuxedo.

Richard laughed. “Thank you, Robyn. I did try to warn Taron about the repercussions of the possibility of dressing in the same colours of you.”

“Sometimes Taron forgets to use his listening ears.” Grinned Robyn.

“You’re here for the weekend?” Richard asked as he took his hand away from her shoulder.

“Yeah just until tomorrow.”

“Well if you can tear yourself away from Taron, I would love a catch up. I would love for us three to catch up.”

Robyn reached out and took Richard’s hand. “I would definitely like that too. Really would like that.”

“Taron Egerton, I can’t believe you have waited this long to come and find me once you came back inside. Is that anyway to treat your publicist?” A lady wearing a long sleek black dress walked over to them. “I presume this is the lovely Robyn I have heard so much about and would never want to take on in a verbal confrontation? Hello Richard.”

“Hey Lyndsey.” Richard looked past Robyn and grinned at his friend. “Taron I will leave you to it. Robyn, you need a break, come and find me.”

Robyn stepped closer to him and gave him another hug. “I am so glad to see you Richard and I will do. I want too.”

Richard placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Thank you again for what you did for us.”

Robyn watched as Richard walked away from them, leaving space for Taron to stand where he was at Robyn’s side.

“Lyndsey, this is Robyn. Robyn, my wonderful and beautiful and ever so helpful publicist Lyndsey.”

“So, he does that to you too? Try to butter you up with compliments?” Asked Robyn as she held out her hand to shake Lyndsey’s but she found herself being pulled in for hug.

“When he wants to avoid something mostly and do you honestly think a handshake is going to be your welcome? I don’t think so!” Lyndsey gave her a hug that lasted quite long time before she let her go, keeping a hold of her hands. “I know I said it on the phone but thank you so much for looking after Taron and for what you did for him in the 7/11. I know he can frustrate me at times, but I would miss him if he wasn’t here.”

Robyn smiled. “I can understand that and there is no need to thank me.”

Lyndsey let go of one of Robyn’s hands and reached for Taron’s. “You have been a blessing in disguise for him and see that smile, hasn’t left his face since he came home to Wales and of course there is need to thank you. Not everyone would have done what you did.” She placed Robyn’s hand on Taron’s and let their encased hands go. “Get papped outside” She asked him.

“Yeah. A few as we had a bit of a catch up at the gates and Robyn made me stand for some too.”

“I like you. I like you a lot.” Said Lyndsey as she turned to Robyn. “You sure you are going to be ok with the new attention? Those pictures will be out for the world to see.”

“I am going to be just fine. Our circumstances are so very different from the norm and I have seen an understanding from the media.”

“Opinions might change now when they see you both dressed up.”

“Well so far it has worked in my favour. Taron and I have been through the mill together so I think we can take on a few rogue stories together too.”

“Taron have I told you that I like her.”

“Might have mentioned it.” He grinned. “Lyndsey if you excuse me and Robyn, you have actually skipped the queue of introductions and I have a few more people who want to personally thank Robyn for saving my life.” He rolled his eyes but squeezed Robyn’s hand at the same time.

“Go and enjoy your night and time together. I know how precious it is for both of you and how little time you have. Robyn, delighted to have actually met you in person.”

“Thank you for helping Taron with all the press and media Lyndsey. I know it plays on his mind a lot.”

“Part of my job and too be honest, he’s actually a dream to work with, even if I give him a lot of stick. Taron…”

“.. Lyndsey.” He stepped forward and gave her a hug.

“She is more than you said she was. I can see why she makes you smile.” His publicist whispered to him.

He let her go with a kiss to her cheek. “Right then, time to mingle and add more celebrities to your catalogue Robyn.”

“A pleasure to meet you Robyn. I will be around, if you need a break from Taron. We can have a girl chat. I am sure I have secrets of his you would love to know.”

Before Robyn could accept the invite, Taron gently took her by her shoulders and turned her away. “Busy busy Lyndsey. Love you!” He called as he walked Robyn away, taking her left hand in hand in his right, linking their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all the reads, comments and kudos. Hope everyone is enjoying the next journey of Robyn and Taron :)


	5. “You can give a surprise to someone you want to, but be aware that maybe you become surprised yourself with your surprise instead of the someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting that disclaimer out there again. I don't know Taron, Elton John or his husband David Furnish. It's all just fiction and story.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. They make my day so much :) x

“You doing ok?” Taron asked her as he walked her through the guests in the large room where the reception drinks were happening. They had been stopped a few times and Taron had made their introductions, Robyn trying to remember all the names of the people who had shaken her hand. She had been welcomed with large smiles and words of thanks, everyone knowing who Taron’s ‘Robyn’ was. Each conversation had only lasted a few minutes before Taron moved her on, keeping a hand on hers or an arm around her waist, maintaining his promise of keeping her close to him at all times.

“I am ok Taron.” She assured him.

“You sure?” He asked worried everything was going to be very overwhelming for her.

She stopped and turned to look at him. “Do you think a room of famous celebrities is going to make me turn and run?”

“Honestly no. If a man with a gun is not going to make you run, I don’t see how a room full of famous faces will have you running far.”

“Makes it easier that no press is allowed inside too.”

“Elton won’t have it any other way. He appreciates the publicity and red carpet to keep the awareness of his charity alive but won’t have any media inside his home.”

“Well, aren’t you two just a spectacle of twilight and sparkles!” Robyn and Taron turned their heads to see Stella walking over to them wearing a beautiful gown in a cream colour that was fitted with a square neckline. “Robyn didn’t Taron do a fabulous job with the dress?” She asked as she stood beside her. She took Robyn’s hand and made her twirl around. “Stunning, isn’t she Taron?”

“Robyn doesn’t need a fancy fancy dress to be stunning for me. I have seen her a towel!” He winked. “But Stella, yes she is beautiful.”

“And Taron, isn’t he just fetching in this suit?” Stella let go of Robyn’s hand.

“This is one of my more preferred looks of his, though covered in flour, he comes off pretty fine too.” Robyn winked back at him. “But yes Stella, Taron has picked a beautiful dress for me and I have told him so. Though we have yet to have the conversation about matching outfits. You have anything to do with that?”

Stella laughed. “Nothing at all. You both picked your own clothes and I didn’t sway either of you but you both are fabulous and I like that you are co-ordinated. It shows a unity between the two of you and it is obvious that you already have a connection. When will you get the chance to dress up like this again Robyn and can I say, you have done a perfect job with your own styling. Love the hair.”

Robyn smiled. “Hair has always been my forte in some respects.”

“And I need the colour of that lipstick. Bold choice. I love it.”

Robyn grinned some more. “Throwing everything I can out there this evening.”

“Taron, I don’t think I actually needed to help her.” Stella laughed. “She knows what she is doing.”

“Oh, I know that Stella but I also know how hard Robyn works and wanted to help her out a little with the dress.” Taron grinned. “I think I did a very good job, to be honest. Love a V-neck.” The women beside him laughed. “And I just liked the extra flare of this suit. I didn’t know it would match but you did Stella and you never said anything.”

“Of course, I didn’t. I wasn’t about to ruin this truly flawless picture.” She took his hand in hers. “What are these?” She asked as she fingered the gold cuff links on his sleeve. “I didn’t give these to you.”

“No Robyn did. They are a gift.”

“They are beautiful. I am guessing some Irish connection.”

Robyn nodded. “It’s a claddagh symbol. Normally given in a ring but I thought cuff links were much more appropriate for Taron. He wears a suit quite often.”

“Perfect addition.” She dropped his hand took a step back and she motioned to both Taron and Robyn. “Now that I have seen my styling perfection in the flesh with little personal additions, I am beyond pleased. You both look magnificent and even more so together.” Stella took Robyn’s hands. “It was a joy to style you. I hope get to see you in that green dress the next time.” She grinned.

“Green dress?” Taron asked. “Does that mean there is a movie premier in our future together?” He asked. “Stella do you think I could wear a green suit.”

“Taron you could wear could the phone book, Robyn too. Now if you both excuse me, I have to go and try some of these little nibbles Elton has set out. Taron I am looking forward to hearing you sing later; Robyn I will put that green dress to the side for you.”

She left with a hug for both Robyn and Taron and wandered through the guests.

“Well she is a whirlwind of activity.” Robyn said.

“She is a wonderful stylist. Always listens to me and doesn’t mind that I like to take some risks.”

“Like a gold cummerbund and matching with me.”

Taron linked his arms with hers. “Exactly. So, tell me about this green dress.”

She laughed as she let him lead her once more. “It was a beautiful dress but a little too princess like for my tastes. Stella said I should wear it because it would match your eyes.” She felt Taron stall a little in his steps. “But I liked this one best.”

“Match my eyes.” He repeated.

“That’s what Stella said. Anywhoo, when are you going to sing?”

“Half way through the auction. Elton and David wanted to have this little drinks reception first for their guests and then we will move into another room and the auction will begin. Our duet will break up the evening and then the second half of the auction will begin before the reception will end.”

“So, do I get to know what you are singing?”

Taron shook his head as he guided Robyn towards the end wall of the room. “Nope. It’s a surprise.”

“It’s an Elton song though?”

“Could I really sing a Queen song at a function that Elton is hosting? And we both know you are the queen of Queen songs.”

“Have you been practising your puns?” Laughed Robyn. “So, it is an Elton song then.”

“Well why don’t you ask him yourself.” Taron stopped walking as he reached the opposite end of the room from where they had entered. “Elton, David I would like to introduce you to Robyn Quinn.”

Robyn stopped and had to grab onto Taron’s arm to stop her from going over on her heel and she felt his arm go around her waist to keep her steady as they now stood in front of Elton John and his husband.

“Taron!” Scolded Elton as he saw the shock on his friend’s guests face. “One should give a young lady some warning before you introduce her to your friends.” Elton moved to stand in front the two. “Well I am thoroughly delighted to finally get the pleasure to meet you Robyn and I am even more elated that you managed to make it here tonight. Taron was terribly disappointed that you couldn’t but when you shared the good news with him that you were on the way, well the biggest smile filled his face.” Robyn felt her two hands being taken and held tight. “He was blessed to have someone as brave as you who was willing to take such a risk and do something so incredibly valiant for him. I know I am quite fond of Taron and am very grateful for your selfless actions and then continued compassion and empathy that you have shown him. Thank you so much for accepting my invite to come tonight. Anyone who can show such pluckiness in a terrifying situation is a woman I am excited to meet and is always welcome in my home with Taron.”

It took Robyn a few seconds to compose herself once Elton had finished speaking to her. It was such a surreal experience to be looking into the eyes of Elton John as he wore a pair of his famous glasses, dressed in a fabulous rainbow coloured jacket and black trousers but David spoke before she got the chance too and placed a hand on top of Elton’s who still held hers in his.

“Taron you should know better than to surprise people like this. Poor Robyn is already taking everything in and then you just walk up to us? A little advance notice is always welcomed in situations such as these. Robyn I can only repeat what Elton has said but it is a pleasure to meet you especially after everything you have done for Taron and can I say, you look beautiful.”

“Well I don’t think I have anything I can say that is anywhere near remotely as eloquent in reply.” Smiled Robyn as she finally found her voice. “But thank you so much for your kind words and your invite. While I know there has been excitement on Taron’s behalf for my arrival, I also know how much your foundation and charity means to you and I am honoured to have been invited. Now I can’t guarantee that I will actually bid on anything but I shall definitely make a face and pretend to be very disappointed when I don’t get a lot I was pretending to bid on.” She gave Elton’s hand a squeeze back and he smiled at her.

“Taron, she is a dote.” Grinned Elton. “And a keeper and I see why she makes you smile so much.”

Robyn, while still holding Elton’s hands turned to look at Taron. “What on earth have you been telling people about me?”

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Only the truth.” He answered with a small smile.

She looked back to Elton. “Honestly though, thank you so very much for asking me to come along. It is an honour to be here. I can only apologise for my tardiness. I had training for my work this morning that I thought couldn’t be rescheduled but my manager worked something out for me.”

“The fact that you could make it here is enough for me. You have made Taron smile and that is all I can ask for.”

Robyn found her face almost frozen in a grin and she wished she could pinch herself as she stood in front of Elton and David. “I hope to keep it that way too.”

“So how have you found the evening so far?” Asked Elton as he let go of her hands.

“Your home is stunning and everyone I have met, or been introduced to have been lovely. A lot of hand shaking and hugging.”

“And thanking you I am sure.” Added David.

“A bit of that thrown in for good measure too.” Agreed Robyn.

“Might take my chance to thank you too.” Said Elton. “It is truly a selfless person who has a genuine and honest heart to save a life. I cannot imagine what you two have been through but I am glad you have each other and as like everyone else I am sure has told you, thank you for what you did for Taron. He has become one of my good friends and I am glad he now has a new one in you.”

“I might keep him around for a little longer. He does give a good squishy hug.”

Elton and David laughed. “I bet you keep him on his toes too.” Grinned David. “Everyone loves an Irish fiery woman.”

Robyn laughed and half hugged Taron around his waist when she saw him scowl a little. “He is learning that, granted the hard way sometimes.”

“Taron, I think you might have your hands full with his one. I love her!” Laughed Elton as he gave Robyn a hug and a kiss. “You are wonderful.”

“Well thank you Elton.”

“So, the evening hasn’t been too daunting for you then?” Asked David.

“It has been such a mad rush to get here and everything is all kind of blurring into each other but I know I am still pinching myself a little. I am sure Taron had already told you this, but I am a fan of your music.”

“He might have mentioned it. Said you went to one of my concerts I did in Ireland in Limerick.” Robyn took a look over her shoulder to Taron who was giving her his most innocent look. “I actually remember it well. Rained the whole concert but everyone danced and clapped along.”

“It was a great concert.”

“I shall have to get you to come along to my next one, one that is inside so you won’t be wet and cold.”

Robyn smiled. “I don’t mind the wet or cold. I am Irish. Comes with the terms and conditions when you are born.”

Elton and David laughed. “Taron also told me you are a big Queen fan.”

“Should I sent Taron away so you can fully tell me what secrets he has exactly told you about me?”

Elton laughed. “You are absolutely right Taron. A little firecracker.”

There was laughter from the group that stood together. “In answering your question Elton, yes I am a big fan of Queen.”

“Taron tells me you can sing Freddie.”

Robyn laughed. “Taron is going to be put in time out soon.” She turned to look at him, enjoying the smirk he wore, his eyes bright and playful. “So, we have been at this wonderful event for the last half hour and you have yet to offer to get me drink.” Placing her hands on his chest, she gave him a little push. “I think now would be a perfect moment to do so.”

“I think I should stay here with you. You told me you wanted me by your side the whole time.” Taron reached up and placed his hands on hers.

“Well now Taron, I think I should be safe enough standing here talking with Elton and David.” Robyn moved her hands from his and took a step closer to his friends.

“Taron go and get your guest a drink.” Insisted Elton. “I think you can trust us to watch her for you.”

Taron looked at Robyn who winked at him. Sighing he asked her what she wanted. “Surprise me.” She replied.

Taron leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I will be right back.”

Robyn watched as he walked away, greeting people as he walked past but turned back to Elton and David who were grinning at her. “You have him twisted around your finger Robyn.” David said to her.

“I have been known to bribe him with food. It works and also, I think he is just so thankful I made it here. So, Taron, what exactly has he been telling you?” She asked them.

“In short that you are biggest Queen fan and can sing Freddie though he has still not heard you sing him live yet and that you did something remarkable for him that saved his life.”

“That all?” She asked.

“He was bitterly disappointed when you had originally not been able to make it but since then had been literally hopping around the place with excitement. He is smitten with you Miss Quinn.”

Robyn smiled. “We are just friends and I am very glad to be able to be here for him.” David and Elton looked to each other when they heard the words friends. “He was just a little stressed about the red carpet.”

“Not the singing?” Asked Elton.

“No, he is very much looking forward to singing with you and me too if I am honest. I could listen to him sing all day.”

“He tells me you can sing though hasn’t heard you sing properly.”

“Well that’s a lie. We have sung with each other.”

“He has mentioned something about a sing off.” Smiled Elton.

“Ahh yes, this sing off he keeps trying to get out of. We made a deal in the 7/11 that we would have a karaoke battle. He would sing, well you and I would sing a Queen song but since he watched a DVD of my home towns musical societies performance of We Will Rock You where I played Scaramouche, he has been looking for a way out.”

“Not like Taron to back out of a sing off. You must be good.”

Robyn smiled. “I can hold a tune.”

“He said you have been in quite a few musicals too and are part of a gospel choir?” Said David.

Robyn blushed a little. “I feel like you might know things about me that I don’t even know.”

“Like I said, he is smitten with you.” Chuckled Elton

“Well then yes. Music is a huge part of my life. My go to place when I am feeling stressed or worried.”

“So, when do you plan on having this sing off?” Asked Elton. “You know I was very good friends with Freddie and I love that a female voice can take on his lead vocals.”

“Thank you Elton and I am not too sure. I was holding off until Taron was back to full strength and had a fair advantage. We have already sung a few songs together at the piano.”

“You play?”

“Badly.”

“Don’t listen to her.” Taron arrived back with four champagne flutes in his hands. “She plays beautifully. These are for you.” Taron handed two of the glasses to Elton and David. “Non-alcoholic.”

“Thank you, Taron.”

“And for you. Some champagne?” He questioned handing Robyn the glass.

“Thanks.” She took the glass from him and turned back the Elton and David. “And don’t listen to Taron. I play but I tend to play the same songs over and over so I get quite accomplished at particular songs but my skills need a revamp.”

“She is extremely musical.” Piped in Taron and he took a sip from his glass.

“So you have told me Taron.” Beamed Elton. “Even if you feel your skills have lapsed Robyn, they are still with you and with some more training and lessons, you would be surprised how easily it all comes back to you. Please feel free to play tomorrow.” Elton gestured to the grand piano that they stood in front of.

“Your piano?” Asked Robyn, a little shocked.

“Well of course. I would love to hear you and Taron sing live together.”

Robyn turned to look at Taron. “You have been showing our videos to Elton John?” She asked.

“It’s Elton, Robyn.”

“You are lucky that excuse will work for you.” She turned back to their hosts. “You are very kind and I might just take you up on that offer. Maybe we might change the venue for our sing off too. I would love to have the opportunity to crush Taron singing Freddie while he sings Elton, in Elton John’s home.”

Taron had to cough as some of his drink slipped down his throat the wrong way.

“Robyn, I think that is something we can definitely arrange.” Winked Elton. “I also think you are going to have a wonderful time here with me and David this weekend.”

“I think so too.” Robyn clinked her glass with Elton’s as he held it out to her and she grinned. “I am just sorry I didn’t get here sooner. I love watching Taron squirm.” She reached over and rubbed Taron's back. “Actually, there is something I know that none of you know, not even Taron but I was cast as Mimi in our musical’s production of RENT.”

Taron turned to her. “You got the part?”

“Yeah I found out last night but with all the rush of today, it slipped my mind to tell you.”

“Robyn!” Taron carefully threw his arms around her, making sure not to spill any of their drinks. “That is fantastic! I told you would you get the part.”

She grinned at he let her go. “It wasn’t a sure thing Taron. It was a popular part.”

“Well I think that deserves some congratulations and another drink.” Smiled Elton. “I am actually very curious now. I might even demand a duet with you instead of Taron.”

Robyn blushed a little. “No need for that at all and please don’t. I have been looking forward to hearing Taron sing with you.”

“Well maybe perhaps when the guests go.”

“I shall think about it.” Agreed Robyn.

“I am delighted for you about getting Mimi, Robyn.” Said Taron. “I know how much you really wanted that part.”

“Thank you. Rehearsals don’t start until the new year so I have time to process it all. It is going to be a good show.”

“I think I might have to keep a weekend free to come and see it.” Smiled Taron.

“Oh Jesus, I would definitely forget a line if I knew you were there. Let me get through rehearsals first Taron before you commit to anything.”

A light ringing of a bell sounded around the room and Robyn looked to Taron confused but he just smiled at her.

“Now my darling’s, as much as I would love to continue this wonderful conversation, it is time for the auction to start. Robyn…” Elton took her glass from her and gave it to Taron to hold and took her hands again. “It has been a pleasure meeting you at last. I am so glad you came and I am so very thankful for these talented hands. I want you to keep your promise to me that you and Taron will sing something together for me before you leave us.”

“Well that is a promise I don’t think I can break.”

“Wonderful!” Elton leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Taron, she is breath-taking in every sense of the word.” He let go of Robyn’s hands and moved to give Taron a kiss on his cheek. “Please enjoy the auction and I will see you at the piano for our duet soon.”

Elton and David left the two and walked away, leading the way into the next room where the auction was taking place. Taron gave Robyn back her glass and she downed the champagne in one long drink.

“Whoa, chicken, take it easy.”

“That’s the only one I will drink like that, I promise.” She said as she gave her empty glass to a waiter who passed by. “Just needed it.”

“You ok?” Taron asked her as he gave his half-finished drink to the waiter too.

“Just a lot to take in.”

“Sorry for springing Elton on you.” He said as he took her close for a close hug. “Sometimes it’s better to pull the plaster off. He was excited to meet you.”

“He is something else.”

“Please don’t follow through for our sing off here with Elton.” He whispered in her ear.

Robyn laughed. “I am sticking to our karaoke deal.”

“Thank you.”

As she rested her cheek against Taron’s in their hug and although she tried to keep it in, a long yawn escaped her lips and she moved away from him so she could cover her mouth, keeping it there when she yawned again. “I am sorry Taron.”

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. “I thought you looked tired.”

“It’s been a long three days. Emma was off at a conference and I got to be in charge.” She groaned as she yawned again. “Everything was fine at work, just a little extra busy for me. No drama.”

“Except the training this morning.”

She nodded. “Been up since five this morning.”

“Five?” He exclaimed.

“Just couldn’t sleep and cwtch wasn’t able to help either.”

“No wonder you are tired. You need a cosy duvet sleep.” He said grinning.

“That would definitely help.”

“Well how about we find a seat to sit on instead and we can watch the auction.”

“I think that is a great idea.” Robyn was delighted to be finally getting the chance to sit down. Just because she could walk in heels, didn’t mean she enjoyed them and her chosen gold pumps were a little higher than she would have liked and her feet were starting to feel the ache.

Taron linked his arm with hers and escorted her towards another room alongside the one they had just been in, set with up with chairs and a small podium stage. “Where you would like to sit?” He asked her.

“I really don’t mind. Are you going to bid on anything?” She asked him as he took one of the bidder’s paddles from a waiter

“Elton did mention something about a weekend away that piqued my interest but I highly doubt it. I know where I am staying for my next weekend off.” He replied as he guided her into a row of seats half way along the rows.

“Where?” Asked Robyn as she took an inside seat, while Taron sat on the outside, putting the paddle on the ground.

“This beautiful little apartment that is home to the best fucking couch in the world.” He grinned her way. His laughter grew as she bumped her shoulder with his and then placed her bag on the ground in-between them. “I happen to know there is always vacancy at this particular spot.”

“Well I do have a new house guest.” Robyn crossed her left leg over her right, the material of her dress slipping down, her fading golden tan of the skin of her left leg on show but she didn’t bother to put the silk right and slipped her right hand into Taron’s left as it rested on his lap.

“Wait who?” Taron demanded.

“I have this cuddly blue dinosaur who lives in your corner now.” Robyn never tired of hearing Taron’s deep laugh and as she watched his shoulders shake with giggles, she laughed with him. “He has become very possessive of your corner Taron. You are going to have a fight on your hands.”

“Have I told you yet how happy I am that you were able to come Robyn?” He whispered to her as a hush fell over the room, Elton and David introducing the auctioneer. “Thank you for coming.”

Robyn didn’t reply but inched a little closer to him. She could hear the sincerity in his words and knew his appreciation didn’t need a confirmation from her. Their hug standing in the hallway said enough for the two of them to know how much this reunion meant to both of them.


	6. “The most beautiful feeling in the whole world: to know that someone cares for you.”

Midway through the auction, the group of guests made their way back the room where the reception drinks were held and waited for the anticipated singing performance. Robyn and Taron stood together near the piano, waiting for Elton to finish his conversation with his guests before he made his way to the piano to get ready to sing with Taron.

“Are you sure I couldn’t bid on that boat trip for you?” The Welshman asked.

“Absolutely. I had a hard enough time keeping your hand down on bidding for that bloody Rocketman script for me.”

“I could have gotten it for you. Easy.”

“Taron, I don’t need anything else from you or even have need for a Rocketman script. I just want you smiling and laughing. It’s enough for me and perhaps along with that promise of not to fill my case with post-its, a promise not to pick co-ordinating outfits again? Now shouldn’t you be warming up your voice?” She asked, deflecting the subject of bidding on items at the auction. “Need to have those vocal cords in tip top shape for singing.”

“I should be ok. I have had a drink or two.”

Robyn chuckled. “So, you’re counting on some fizzy bubbles then to tune your voice?”

Taron didn’t get to answer her as Elton appeared to a round of applause and sat himself at the piano. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have waited quite a while to get the privilege to sing with this young man again and I am overjoyed to welcome Taron up here beside me.”

Nerves fizzed in Taron’s stomach. He was used to some jitters before he sang but this particular performance was very important to him. Not only was it such a significant event for Elton but it was his first time singing again in front of crowd in a very long time and he felt a little bit more pressure than usual considering what had happened two months ago. The eyes that looked on him now were full of sympathy and a small amount of judgement. To his face the guests were polite and welcoming but he knew he was the talk of the evening, whispers of how his life was saved by his female guest who was accompanying him as he walked around the room. He needed to have as near to perfect song performance as he could manage.

“Hey rocketman, you’re up.” Taron jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe. You got this.” Robyn had noticed how Taron was lost in his own mind for a few seconds and as the clapping of the audience started to die down, he had still yet to make a move. “Not a bother to you.” She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Taron’s stomach was a pure mix of butterflies and nerves. He gave a little nod to Robyn and started to take a step away but he felt his hand being pulled.

“Don’t move. I’ve got lipstick on your cheek.” He closed his eyes as he felt her place her left hand on his face and with her thumb, gently rub the colour from his cheek. “So much for twenty-four-hour stain.” She murmured to him. “Might need you to write another letter for me.”

He chuckled at her. “You always know how to calm me down.” With his head held high, he walked away from Robyn and over to Elton at the piano. He headed straight to his friend and have him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek before standing up straight beside him. “I can only echo what Elton has said and I am so delighted to not only get the opportunity to sing with him again, but to be a guest at this incredibility important benefit for his AIDS foundation. I know it means the world to him and I am thrilled to get the chance to sing once more with this wonderful man in his home.”

Elton took the piano and started to play the opening to I’m Gonna Love Me Again, the whole crowd cheering as they recognised the song. “We are going to give it an acoustic twist.” Taron informed them.

Robyn cheered along with the others, clapping as they got to the chorus, enjoying how much Taron gave of himself to the song and his singing, standing so close to Elton with a hand on his shoulder. As Taron got his verse, he walked a little away from the piano, making eye contact with the crowd and Robyn, smiling as he saw she was either singing or mouthing the words along with him. He used his nervous energy with the emotion of the song and made his way back towards Elton as they finished the song together with one last chorus. There was an eruption of applause and Elton stood up and pulled Taron in for a hug.

“Beautiful Taron.”

“You make singing with you effortless Elton.”

“Do you think Robyn would come up and sing for us?” Asked Elton. “I really would love to hear her sing.”

“I believe she would never talk to me again if I even suggested it to her.” Answered Taron honestly. “I think we should save it for a private performance tomorrow but maybe you would indulge me for a minute with another song.” The two broke the hug. “It’s for Robyn.”

“Well if it is for that delightful young woman, then of course I will.” Elton nodded and sat back down, while Taron smiled. “What have you got in mind.”

On hearing the choice, Elton nodded and Taron turned to look at the people in the room who were still clapping. “If you wouldn’t mind, Elton has agreed to humour me and sing another song with me. It’s one that is close to both of our hearts and brings back wonderful memories of Rocketman and lately, has become a bit of an anthem for me and seen me through some difficult times.” Taron took what he hoped was an inconspicuous glance at Robyn and then nodded to Elton.

Again, the guests cheered their appreciated of song choice, as that all too familiar opening rift for Tiny Dancer echoed through the room. Robyn’s heart jumped as she heard the piano keys play out the opening to a song that had become very personal to her over the last few weeks and as she looked up at Taron, she could see a very small smile on his face as he avoided eye contact with her after his initial quick look her way. As he started to sing, Robyn’s eyes closed taking in his voice. She felt so privileged to have been able to have had her own little concert with him at her piano but listening to him sing with Elton was another experience and it was stunning.

Robyn was so lost in the music, song and the beautiful duet in front of her, it took her a second to realise that it had finished and Taron was giving Elton another hug. She remembered to clap with the others around her and as Taron made his way through the crowd who had moved closer to the piano, accepting their compliments before he stood in front of her. His cheeks were light flushed and his smile was wide, eyes dancing with delight and the adrenaline that comes with a live performance.

“Would be it be very obvious if I gave you a hug of congratulations?” Asked Robyn.

“Obvious?” He asked and gathered her in for a hug. “Chicken I think it might be too late for obvious.”

His arms were strong and tight around her and she enjoyed how his whole body engulfed her, making her feel safe and secure in his embrace. Now that Taron’s body had fully healed from his injuries, he gave his all to his squishy hugs.

“Flowers, turtles and now mysterious song dedications?” She asked into his neck.

“Spontaneous song dedications.” He corrected. “It just felt right.”

“It was beautiful. Might be my favourite Elton song now.”

Taron moved to place a tender kiss on her temple. “Making memories Robyn. Shall we head back in for the second half of the auction?” He asked.

“Only if you promise not to try and bid for anything for me. I don’t need anything and I don’t want anything.”

A wicked smile filled his face as he moved to stand beside her, and they started to walk back towards their seats. He picked up two more glasses of champagne on the way and once seated, handed one to her. “I won’t bid on anything.” He agreed, taking a drink from his glass.

“Do you think I believe you?” She asked as she crossed her legs, the dress falling away from her as before, taking her own sip from her champagne flute.

“I promise I won’t. I am going to sit and just listen and enjoy your company.”

“You know you can mingle with all your other friends, Taron. You don’t have to stick to me all night. I might have said it, that you are not to leave me, but there are so many people here who wish to talk to you.”

“I have all I need right here beside me and I know you won’t mind if I go mingle as you call it but I am happy just to sit here with you and have your company for the night. Plus, these outfits come as a pair. We cannot separate them.”

Robyn groaned. “Don’t you think it’s a bit much, the matching outfits?” She asked.

“I actually like them and I agree with Stella. It’s a united front we bring.”

“So, we need to wear the same colour?” Robyn looked to the skirt of her dress which matched his suits pants as they sat side by side.

“You and I, we have something special. You know, that friendship spark and we are connected by something no one else will ever understand and I feel that for our first and I use this term so lightly but appearance together, I think it’s a statement of confidence and support for each other and we are going to get people talking by coming together so why not give them something to talk about.”

“Well they are going to be talking alright and I do love this suit on you.” She gently ran her left hand down his suit jacket.

“Better than my flour look?”

“Well now, that look was one of a kind but this suit is beautiful Taron. The detail is insane on it.”

“It’s the same as your dress.” Taron looked to her. “Have I told you that you look lovely yet?”

“Might have mentioned it. Have I thanked you yet for snooping in my house to pick something that suits me perfectly in size and style, though should I be worried at how much notice you took of the shape of my clothes?”

Taron chuckled as Elton and David took to the podium again. “Forgive me for saying so, but at the end of the day, I am a man and sometimes we notice things.”

Robyn flushed a little. “Well you have a good eye then because I absolutely adore this style of dress but if we ever do something again that we have to dress up for, promise me, that we will tell each other what we pick so we don’t match ok? I don’t want this to be our thing.”

“Our thing?”

“Dressing the same. We don’t need a thing Taron. We already have a thing and it is something I would rather be known for rather than dressing the same.”

Taron nodded. “That is fine by me. I like our first thing better anyway.”

The turned their attention to the auctioneer as he opened the bidding on the next item on the list, a painting by some famous artist Robyn had never heard of and they happily sat and drank their champagne.

As the auction continued, Robyn could see Taron getting fidgety in the seat and he moved from crossing to uncrossing his legs.

“Have you got a bee up your bum?” She whispered to him.

“I really need a wee. That champagne is running through me.”

Robyn had to stifle her laugh. “We have had this conversation before Taron. Go, if you need to go.” He looked to her. “I think I will be ok sitting here while you go to the bathroom Taron.”

“I will be quick.”

“I will be here.” She replied.

Taron got up from his seat and made his way out of the auction room and up the stairs towards the bedroom Elton and David had given him and Robyn for the night, heading straight for the bathroom. So far, the evening had been everything and more than he had expected it to be and even though their time together was less than twenty-four hours, he was so thankful she had made the short journey to spend the weekend with him. He still had to pinch himself as he snuck sideways glances at her. He knew the dress was beautiful on the hanger as Stella held it up for him, but on Robyn it was breath-taking and she oozed elegance as she took everything thrown at her in her stride but he had expected nothing less of her. His spark was playing havoc with him and he had to stop himself from taking extra second glances her way, and it was almost impossible to avoid looking down at the skirt of her dress as it slipped over her legs. He loved how she constantly slipped her hand into his, helping to keep him calm but also keeping him close. It made him smile as he knew although she was radiating confidence, inside she was a bundle of nerves and she had a subtle way of letting him know. It was a perfect evening so far and he was looking forward to just kicking back and getting to talk to her later one once they were free of his obligation to show face for the benefit.

Robyn sat quietly listening and watching the auctioneer at first but soon the lots started to blur into each other and her attention drifted away from the expensive lots being offered, to her time so far at her first elegant affair. Everything has been such a rush to get to London, that she really hadn’t had the time to stop and take everything in. The extravagant benefit hadn’t been as terrifying as she thought it might have been and Taron had kept his promise to her and stood incredibly close beside her the whole night so far, even keeping his arm on hers or tucked around her and his confidence and charisma as he interacted with everyone he knew was infectious. She knew she hadn’t stopped smiling since he had spun her around in circles on the red carpet and Taron’s grin was almost as permanent on his face. She was glad he hadn’t minded when she discretely slipped her hand into his, needing the little extra support at times, enjoying how he rubbed over her knuckles with this thumb.

As Robyn sat thinking, it seemed that a lot of time had passed since Taron had left to go to the bathroom and he hadn’t made his way back to his seat yet. The noise in the room escalated as a large bid was made for something and the furious clapping from the guests soared with delighted and encouragement. Closing her eyes as her head spun a little, Robyn sat up a little straighter in her seat, the echo of the applause beating through her. Her stomach suddenly rolled with a little queasiness and, getting her feet and grabbing her bag, she knew she needed to get some fresh air and quick. Walking back out towards the room with the piano, keeping a look out for Taron as she went, she headed towards a waiter who was clearing glasses away from a table.

“Sorry excuse me, is there a garden or somewhere to get some fresh air that doesn’t involve going out the front door?”

“Yes of course. If you go through the doors to the left and then take another left, there is a door which will bring you to a balcony that overlooks the gardens.”

“That’s great thank you.”

Without waiting for a reply and with still no sign of Taron, Robyn turned and walked with a little speed in the direction she had been shown and pushing the double doors open walked down a hallway, taking a left through another set of glass doors which brought her straight out onto a stone balcony and into the cold fresh late night air. She reached for the solid stone wall as another dizzy spell hit her and inhaling the cold night air, she took a few more deep breathes to clear her head, taking a few steps further so she stood at the balcony wall and could see into the gardens. The chilly October felt wonderful on her hot skin and she took more in to help ease the sickly feeling in her stomach. Out of nowhere the dizziness came and she closed her eyes to concentrate on filling her lungs with the fresh air that was clearing her head and easing her rolling stomach. To distract herself, she turned her thoughts to that friendship spark that was playing havoc with her emotions since she saw Taron in his impeccably designed suit that only heightened his handsome features. His eyes hadn’t stopped shining since he met her, his dimples a permanent fixture on his face and it seemed because he was able to, his hugs were even tighter and more secure then she remembered and his mood was wonderfully playful and spirited.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump a little and she turned to see Richard standing behind her.

“Shit sorry Robyn. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Make a little noise next time Richard.”

He smiled. “Sorry again. Taron has been looking for you. He’s just a little worried that you went missing on him. I caught a glimpse of you as you practically ran through the glass doors.”

“Just needed some air.” She replied back. “Getting a little stuffy inside.”

“I can understand that. A gala like this is a different affair to a 7/11 held up by men with guns.”

Robyn laughed a little. “I guess I am just used to more stressful situations then wonderful elegant ones like this.”

Richard laughed with her. “So how are you Robyn after everything that happened?”

“It was hard at first but it got easier with time.”

“And with Taron.”

“And with him too.”

“And how are you doing now?”

“Really good Richard. It is such a bloody cliché but time heals and it has. The two weeks Taron and I had together were the best medicine for us and we were very lucky with the media.”

“Don’t think I have seen a story treated with such respect before.” He agreed. “Definitely put us all in a good light.”

“It was hard for you too though Richard. You were just as much involved as Taron and I were. How are you doing?”

“Throwing myself into work helped to keep my mind distracted and our phone calls and quick skype calls helped too. My family were great as well but like you said, time heals. I still find it hard to believe we went through it all and that Taron could have died. Every now and again it makes me heart jump.” Robyn reached for his hands. “I am very glad you came to help when I called for some. I don’t think anyone else in the 7/11 would have if you weren’t there.”

“As I said to Taron, I would have done it all again without changing a thing.”

“It still scares me to think what could have happened.”

“Me too and Taron but we need to think about the positives of it all. We all came through, maybe with an extra scar or two, but we did. I have to keep reminding Taron at times that it was still only three months ago and we are still dealing with the emotions and fall out.”

“You and Taron seem to have worked through it together really well.”

“That first week together was difficult. I wasn’t sleeping and he could barely move without feeling the pain from his injuries but we got there in the end. It was always going to be a difficult journey but we made and you did too Richard.” She said as she let go of his hands.

“Very true and we have all come out the other side and made a new friend.”

Robyn smiled. “Yes, my two new celebrity friends.”

Her words made Richard laugh. “So, you and Taron are sticking with the friend’s things, then, yeah?”

Robyn groaned and rolled her eyes. “It is not something we are sticking it. It is something we are.”

“You do realise you both walk around the room looking like a power couple who have declared war on the media with your matching outfits.”

“That was Taron’s stylists fault. Nothing to do with us.” Informed Robyn as Richard gave her a smirk, that lit up his blue eyes beautifully.

“And the power couple? As your friend because that is what we are, I see how close you too are, how you lean into each other and Taron hasn’t kept his hands off you as you two walked around.”

“I made him promise that if I came tonight, he had to stay by my side.”

“And the sideways glances and winks?”

Robyn found herself sighing. “We’re just friends.” She repeated.

“Would it be so bad it you weren’t?”

“Yes.” Robyn answered immediately even though Richard’s question threw her, ignoring the look of suspicion he gave her. “And before you even question my answer or suggest it to Taron, which I am sure you already have, we have already discussed this complication and agreed that our friendship means more to both of us than anything else. Love comes in many forms Richard and sometimes a love between two friends can be so much more than the love found between two lovers.”

“Damn, that’s exactly what he said.” Richard stepped closer to Robyn. “Sometimes love can be worth the risk though.”

“Not if it means I am risking the connection I have with him.”

“Won’t you always have that with him? I mean you…”

“Saved his life, I know but a relationship needs to be based on more than that and built over a time period that is longer than three months. It was hard enough saying goodbye at the airport when I knew we would see each other again that I would never not want to see him or speak to him again. Don’t get me wrong, the butterflies tell me otherwise but I would rather have him as a friend than not have him at all.”

“You two are two peas in a pod and I am sure you have rehearsed this speech with each other. Sometimes you have to take a risk and I know you love a risk.”

“Not when it comes to the matters of a person’s heart.”

“Sometimes a heart needs a risk.” Countered Richard.

“I won’t have mine or his broken.” She said a little crossly. “I love him but as a friend and I respect him. It’s not just about me saving his life Richard, he has been very important for me too. We will not do anything to jeopardise what we have. To others from the outside, it looks like more than a simple gesture of holding hands but for us, it’s a little slice of comfort that keeps us standing together, especially when things get a little too overwhelming or hard for us. I know you were there Richard but, in some ways, you weren’t and the CPR had a bit more of a lasting effect on me and Taron and the connection everyone sees between us is because of what happened.”

“Jesus you two are just as hopeless as each other and have spent way too much time together.” Richard took one more step closer to Robyn and held his arms out to initiate a hug which Robyn stepped in to. “I am just another person who has been nit-picking at you about this, right?”

“I can add you to my list of people asking me if Taron and I are just friends.”

“I am sorry Robyn.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I appreciate your honesty and how you only want the best for Taron and I, but this is our choice and something we have decided together. I will always love him Richard and sure deep down inside, I might want to squish his cheeks together and possibly kiss him stupid but it’s not what we need right now. Right now, we need our friendship more than anything else.”

Richard hugged her close. “He needs you just as much Robyn. You mean the world to him. I don’t understand it but I will try to for both of you.”

“That is all we can ask.” Robyn let go of Richard and smiled at him. “It’s all we can ask from everyone. Just to understand.”

“Robyn Quinn!” She looked over her shoulder when she heard her name being spoken with a very troubled tone. Taron was walking towards her his face in a full frown as he closed the space between them in four long strides. “I have been looking everywhere for you and calling your phone. Jesus you had me worried that you bolted.”

She smiled a little at him. “I wouldn’t leave you, not without a hug goodbye, never without a hug goodbye.”

His frown changed and he sighed. “Sorry to sound all anxious on you. I am supposed to be looking after you.”

“I am a big...”

“Girl and you can look after yourself, I know but I got a little worried when you weren’t in the seat I left you in.”

“I am going to leave you two.” Richard turned to Taron. “I don’t know if I will see you later Taron. The auction is probably over and I was planning on just heading back to the hotel to get some sleep. I fly out again tomorrow back to Chicago.”

“Ahh shit Richard.”

Richard placed a hand on Taron’s shoulder. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You guys didn’t even get to talk or hang out. We never got to hang out.” Robyn turned to look at Richard. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have left the auction early and we could have caught up with each other.”

“Taron and I will see each other more than you will see him and I know how important this weekend is for both of you. Robyn we still got our chance to talk.”

“Richard…” Started Taron as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

“Taron it is all good. I promise. I will call you.”

“Ok now I feel guilty as hell. Why didn’t you say something?” Objected Robyn.

“You are not to feel guilty Robyn. Sure at this rate, Taron and I are sick of seeing each other and I can go and see him in New York.”

“But…”

“No buts Robyn. Like I said, me and you we got to have a chat. It was better than a half arsed skype call. Now I am going to give both of you a goodbye hug ‘cos apparently we need to do that before we leave each other.”

Richard did as he said he was going to do and held Robyn a little longer. “We will organise a proper meet up, like we had planned. This isn’t the time or place for a proper catch up. There wouldn’t have been enough time. Now I am going to head out but we will see each other again.” With a smile Richard started to walk away from them. “Enjoy the rest of the weekend. Taron I will call you.”

“Yeah mate.”

Taron and Robyn watched as Richard gave them one last wave before he opened the doors and walked through them. Once he was gone, Taron turned back to Robyn. “You left the auction.”

“You took forever to pee. I don’t think you drank that much champagne.”

He smiled a little. “I met some people on the way back who insisted I stopped to talk to them. I got back to our seats and you were gone. I did try to call you.”

“My phone is on silent because of the auction.”

He moved a little closer. “Are you ok? You left the room.”

“I just needed some air.”

“Ahh shit Robyn. I should have been there for you.”

“I didn’t leave because I felt overwhelmed by everything, I just needed some air.”

Taron took a step closer to her. “Hey what’s wrong? You do look a little pale.”

“Just felt a little dizzy inside and a little sick too.” With everything they had been through together, Robyn knew better than to lie to Taron. Even with their short time of being friends, they could read the other like an open book.

“Robyn?” Taron stepped right over to her. “Are you ok now? Do you still feel dizzy?” He placed his hand on her forehead making Robyn smile and she moved his hand.

“I don’t have a temperature.” She said. “And not so dizzy anymore and my stomach has settled. The fresh air has helped.”

“Have you eaten anything today?” He asked her. “You already told me you were tired and why are you smiling at me like that.”

“Why are you checking my pulse?” She asked him as she looked down to his right hand which was casually taking the pulse from her left wrist.

“Just to make sure.”

“Of?”

“It’s a little fast Robyn.” He told her, passing by her question. “Not as fast as the 7/11. So, eaten anything?” He asked as he looked to her with soft and caring eyes.

“No not really.”

“And you have been drinking on a very empty stomach. No wonder you felt light headed. That room was quite warm too.”

“Are you putting your newly learnt first aid skills to use?” She asked him.

“Yes and?” Robyn didn’t answer him but her heart swelled as he brushed her hair from her face, using his recently acquired first aid skills perfectly as he discretely felt her forehead with his fingers, checking her temperature again. “You need some water and some food and a coat. You do realise it is October and cold out here?” Taron let go of her hand and started to take his suit jacket off.

“Taron I am fine. I just felt a bit off inside and the air has helped to clear my head and really, I don’t need this.” Robyn protested as Taron draped his jacket over her shoulders, pulling it around her.

“I can see the goose bumps on your skin and your hands are cold.”

“My hands are always cold. You know that.”

“Cold hands, warm heart.” Answered Taron. “How are you feeling now?”

“I am good Taron, I promise. I agree with your diagnosis. I am more than likely feeling a little off because I haven’t eaten anything and we have drank some alcohol.”

“And you are tired.”

“And I am feeling slightly tired.”

Taron looked to his watch to see it was coming up to eleven thirty. “You must be exhausted Robyn. Why don’t head back in and say goodnight and head upstairs. I can get us some food, just something light.” He added when he saw a little protest in her eyes. “And then we can hit the hay. Get some sleep. You have been up since five. Elton’s guest bed is not as comfortable as yours but it comes a close second.”

Robyn closed her eyes at the thought of just laying down and getting some sleep and it sounded like heaven but then she remembered. “My case.” She looked at him and he returned a confused look. “My case is in my hotel room in Holborn.”

“Well we can get it tomorrow.”

“And I am going to sleep in my dress?”

“It is my dress and sure why not? I don’t care if it gets creased now.”

“Taron would you mind awfully if we found a way to get my case tonight?”

“Robyn I can give you something to wear. You do own some of my clothes already.”

“And do you have something to take make up off too?”

“Well no. Look I can get Anthony to go and get it.”

“And have him pack it up?” Asked Robyn. “I don’t think so. I left the room in a state with lots of unmentionables hanging around.”

“You want to go, don’t you?”

“You know me so well Taron.”

“Robyn, chicken, you probably don’t have the energy to make the journey once, let alone twice.”

“With some food and water, I will be fine.”

“You know that thing you do for me, where you look after me and I don’t complain, well the tables are being turned Robyn and I am soon not going to take no for an answer.” Taron placed his hands on her shoulders. “You can survive one night without your case.”

Her heels gave her a wonderful height advantage and Robyn stared Taron down, blue eyes searching his stunning green ones and he was the first to look away. “Jesus I can never say no to you, especially when you look at me like that.” Taron ran his hands through his hair and down his face. “Stop looking at me like that Robyn.”

“I am just looking at you.” She replied.

“No, you are staring into my soul and using your Irish womanly powers to make me do what you want rather than letting me do what I need to do for you.”

“Irish womanly powers?” Robyn laughed. “You do realise you have your own Welsh powers too, then right?”

“Well they must be switched off because I can’t believe I am agreeing to this.” Taron gave her a small smile, half his lips lifting in a grin. “We will go and get your case but you have to eat something for me first.” He ran his hands down her arms. “What about the turtles?”

“Turtles?”

Taron’s worried face was beautiful but his cheeky face was stunning. “Chocolate, caramel and pecan goodness?” He explained. “If anything, I would imagine your blood sugar is low and that’s why you were feeling dizzy. Yes, the alcohol hadn’t helped but some sugar will.”

Taron gestured to her bag and she let him take it and route through it. She had already told Taron she was unbelievably proud of him for completing his first aid training but watching him take charge and figure out how to help her was something that made her sigh with happiness. It was amazing how he had come a full one eighty from being the one who needed help, to being the one using what he had learnt to help her. She watched as he pulled the red packet from her bag and closed it back over, letting is hang against her side.

“Turtles.” He confirmed. He tore open the packet and taking one out handed it to her. “Eat.”

Robyn took the chocolate from his hand, inwardly moaning as she took a bite, the sweet treat melting in her mouth and she chewed. It tasted glorious and she could almost feel the sugar instantly enter her blood stream. She smiled as Taron took a bite of his own, using his thumb to brush some chocolate crumbs from his lips and into his mouth.

“Richard supplied me again.” He explained. “Brought them back with him.”

“He is like your turtle dealer.” Grinned Robyn before she ate the last piece in one go.

“I suppose he is.” Taron handed her the piece he had been eating and physically placed it in her hand when she shook her head. “Eat it. You need it.”

Doing as she was told, the strict look on his face enough to make her take it, and she happily ate his turtle too.

“Better?” He asked.

Robyn nodded. “Thank you.”

“I will go with you to get your case on one condition.”

“And that is?”

“You drink at least a pint of water before we go and you let me find you something to eat that is a bit more substantial then chocolate.”

“I think that is a fair deal.”

“You drive a hard bargain Miss Quinn.”

“A hard bargain? I gave in to you.”

“You had no choice because you know I won’t go with you unless you do as I ask.”

“I can just get a taxi.”

“And you think I am going to let you do that? I am back to my full strength and health Robyn. I wasn't able to pin you down in Kilcreen when I was black and blue so now you have no escape.” Taron moved to stand beside her and linked his arm into hers. “Tables have turned Robyn. Time for me to look after you.” He started to walk towards to the door. “The auction is over and a lot of the guests were leaving as I was looking for you.” Taron led them back inside. “We will just have to say goodnight to Elton and David first and just explain to him where I am taking you.”

“That is fine Taron.”

“Then we are going to his kitchen, you will eat something and drink that water and I will find Anthony and ask him to drive us.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Agreed Robyn, so glad that Taron was finding a way to let her get her case.

“And then we sleep.”

“Then we sleep.” She agreed.


	7. “Keep a little fire burning; however small, however hidden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is I am sorry (But I am not really....) And there is only one part of the story left. :) Thank so much all the Kudos and wonderful comments I have been receiving lately. It is all so much appreciated. You are all getting gold stars. :) Suze xx

It had been a longer goodnight with Elton and David then Taron had wanted and his friends had kept them talking before Taron made his excuses and guided Robyn into the kitchen where he made her two slices of toast and filled a glass with water for her.

“Eat Robyn.” He insisted as he lifted the triangle slice of toast to her mouth. He grinned when she took a bite from the corner, taking the toast from his hand. “And drink.” He picked up the glass for her.

“Jesus you are worse than my mother.” She complained in-between chewing the toast and taking the glass from him. “And you need to introduce Kerrygold to Elton.”

Taron smiled as he took a seat at the table next to her with his own slice of buttered toast. “I will talk to him about getting some Irish butter into his fridge. So, you feeling better?”

“Right as rein.” She smiled, her grin growing as Taron’s eyebrows creased. “Much better. Thank you for my toast and water.”

“God it makes it sound like a scene from Oliver when you say it like that.”

She laughed with him. “Thank you for understanding about my case Taron. It might seem trivial but there are things in it I would like to have. Probably not the Robyn you are used to. Needing girly things.”

Taron opened his bow tie's hook at the back and pulled it off. “I have noticed that you are a woman Robyn.”

“So, I have heard and quite a lot too.” She answered. “Stella? And a certain V-neck top?”

“Shut up.” He threw his bow tie her way. “I have routed through your bathroom. I have seen things. I know how easy going you are and how you don’t need the so-called finer things in life apart from your air con and amazing shower but I know there is a girly girl in there somewhere. I have definitely seen her tonight.”

“I’ve been fancy fancy?” She questioned.

“Fancy fancy.”

“Sometimes it is nice to have a little luxury. Anyway, going back to getting my case, I think it makes more sense to get it now rather than wasting time we have tomorrow together.”

“True.” Agreed Taron as he took of the cummerbund from around his waist.

“Are you treating me to a show Egerton? Because, honestly, I will not object!” She asked grinning as he opened the top four buttons of his shirt, enjoying how Taron chuckled, taking his time as he opened the fourth gold button.

“I know I have to get dressed up but I bloody hate these things. I am glad to take some of the extra parts off. At least you have looked comfortable in your dress all evening.”

“It is actually quite comfortable to wear and I love it very very much. I might not take it off.”

“I am very much ok with that decision.” Agreed Taron as he finished off the last of his slice of toast. “It is one of my favourite looks of yours.”

To distract herself, Robyn used the silence, to take her hoop ear rings out, leaving them beside Taron’s gold cummerbund. “Maybe I will find another excuse to wear it someday.” She quietly said, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

Taron got off his chair and moved closer to her. He found himself biting his lip as she looked up to him and dipping his head, kissed her forehead. “I think this dress has been perfect and beautiful but I want to see that green one.”

Robyn laughed as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. “I have a green shirt I can wear instead tonight. So, lets go and get my case.”

“Ugh such a one-track mind.”

“Says the man who keeps talking about my V-neck shape dress.”

“A red-blooded man Robyn and this is where I mention the boundaries!” He added grinning, stepping back as she went to swot at him. “We have crossed many.” He stepped over to her again and kissed her head. “Right if we are going to get back here at some sort of a decent time, we should leave very soon. It’s already after twelve.”

“Yeah you are probably right.”

Taron took a step back. “Did you just tell me I was right? Robyn Quinn admitted someone else was right?”

“Ok we don’t need to linger on that.” She smiled. “We should head to the hotel.” Robyn stood up and started to walk away from Taron but he grabbed her hand and twirled her into him for a hug.

“I like this change in roles this weekend. I like looking after you. You need someone to look after you.”

“I have cwtch.”

“You need someone who is not stuffed and glittery and steals my corner.” Taron enjoyed the sound of her laughter and she may have laughed at his words but he believed in what he said. “Right my love, lets go. Elton told me he would ask Anthony to wait outside for us.”

The blacked-out car was waiting outside of the gates to Elton’s home and Taron opened the door for Robyn to let her in, while he walked around to take the seat behind the driver.

“It won’t take an hour Taron. Traffic will be light. Probably about forty minutes.” Explained Anthony from the front of the car as his passengers got comfortable in the back. Taron moved the arm rest that held the refreshments up so they could sit right beside each other in the back seat.

“That’s perfect Anthony.”

“Thank you so much for driving us.” Added Robyn.

“Always willing to help out any friend of Taron’s.”

As the car started to make its journey to Holborn, Taron had thrown his arm around Robyn’s shoulders and she had nestled into him as he sat slightly sideways allowing Robyn to lean into him, her head just at his chin as she rested on his shoulder. They were only in the car for five minutes before Robyn was dozing against him, wearing his suit jacket, which she hadn’t taken off her yet, still feeling the chill from the very late-night air. Taron was happy to let Robyn lay against him as she slept, knowing she had been up very early and had a long three days at work.

“Will I turn the heat up?” Anthony asked as he looked in his rear-view mirror to see his female passenger asleep.

“No thank you Anthony. It’s perfect in here. Thank you very much.”

“Happy to help Taron.”

Although he had felt how cold Robyn had been while they stood outside on the balcony, now as she used his body as pillow, he could feel that she had finally warmed up, his jacket helping to keep her warm. He wrapped his right arm around her protectively, his hand slipping under his jacket, so he could lay it flat across her left waist, her arm resting just above his on her ribs. Robyn sat against him with her legs crossed and once again his eyes followed the skin of her exposed left leg, mentally reminding himself to thank Stella once again for helping him with the choice for dress they had picked for Robyn. Taron had seen Robyn in shorts and t-shirts and even in a towel but it was nothing compared to the outfit she now wore. Shaking his head a little, trying to rid himself of the thoughts running through his mind, reminding himself that they were friends, his eyes wandered from her legs up past the diamond belt that snuggly outlined her fabulous figure before he quickly darted his eyes over the top of the dress, the V-neck slightly deeper with the way she was laying against him. He was glad Robyn was asleep because she would definitely have felt how his heart started to race as she rested comfortably on his shoulder.

“Jesus Taron, stop it.” He scolded himself but he couldn’t help but gaze down again, his eyes closing as he took a deep calming breathe. The butterflies hadn’t left his stomach since he had seen Robyn walk towards him and they were causing mayhem as were his emotions. He had to pinch himself a few times when he looked at her and remembered she had made every effort in every area possible to get to him, to be there for him and support him as he faced his first public appearance and she had made some effort. He realised it when he walked back with their drinks as she stood talking to Elton and David and she was laughing, joking and smiling, looking very much like she belonged with everyone around her. Her whole face lit up and Taron felt blessed to have such a wonderful woman and best friend in his life.

Opening his eyes, he took one more look down and sighed. “I love you.” He whispered into her hair and closing his eyes again, rested his cheek on her head. If Robyn could take a quick nap, he was going to take advantage of her warmth and have a quick snooze too.

He dozed in and out of sleep and gently shook Robyn awake when they had stopped outside the hotel she had got ready in.

“Come on sleepy head. This was your idea.”

Robyn stretched a little and opened her eyes. “I wasn’t asleep. I was just resting my eyes.”

“Hmm sure you were. Out for the count chicken.” He felt a little chill when she moved from his chest.

“Resting my eyes.” She repeated as she rolled her neck a little. “Or maybe catching a quick nap. You know you make a good pillow.” She said as Anthony opened the back door for them, the cold air rushing in, making them both shiver.

Robyn took Anthony’s hand as he helped her from the car, Taron shuffling out afterwards, standing close beside Robyn as they stood outside the front of the Premier Inn in Holborn.

“We will be as quick as we can.” Taron said as he closed the door of the car.

“Take you time. I will wait here for you both.”

“Right chicken, lead the way.”

Taron let Robyn take the lead, but he pulled open the door for her so she could enter the warmth of the hotel first.

“Good evening.” Robyn said to the man at the reception desk as he watched with interest as the two walked into the reception dressed extremely well.

“Good night.” The man called back.

Taron stood beside Robyn as they stood in front of the lift and she pushed the call button. “What do you think he is thinking?” He whispered to her.

“Honestly?” Robyn asked, watching as Taron nodded. “That you are getting some.”

Loud laughter filled the quiet reception as Taron couldn’t hold his chuckles in, his shoulders shaking, his hands going to his eyes. “Robyn, seriously?”

“Well you asked me what he was thinking and with the way we are dressed? That is definitely what he is thinking.”

“Do you trust me?” Asked Taron as he stood right up against her.

“Always.”

“Good.” Taron slipped his arm in behind his jacket that still kept Robyn’s shoulders warm and pulled her right into him in one fluid motion and bent his head to kiss her cheek before he dipped his head lower and kissed the side of her neck, Robyn moving her head a little giving him better access to her skin. His lips were soft and gentle and his stubble tickled her in all the right places.

The lifted dinged and the doors opened, making Taron lift his head but kept his arm tight around her waist and he walked her into the lift. He knew without a doubt that they were being watched very closely so once they turned around to face the open door, Taron placed his left hand on Robyn’s right cheek and without a second thought placed a kiss on her lips as the doors of the lift closed tight.

Once it was just them alone, Taron immediately moved away from her with his hands held up in front of him. “Don’t hit me.” He had expected to see that disapproving look on Robyn’s face but instead her lips bore a smirk.

“You, Taron Egerton, are very naughty and going to be in a shit load of trouble if he recognised you and I would never hit you. I might playfully slap you but never hit you.”

“So, am I getting some?” He asked laughing.

“I think you got enough. If you have left scratches on my neck, you are dead.”

Taron closed the gap between them and lifted her chin with two fingers of his left hand and ran the fingers of his right hand lightly across the skin of her neck he had just kissed. “Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“I promise. I am sorry for jumping right in there without warning and for the kisses.”

“I accept your apology but we will be having no more of that behaviour. Remember there are consequences for unwanted behaviour.”

“Do kisses count as unwanted behaviour?” He asked her as the lift stopped on the fifth floor.

Robyn didn’t answer him but walked out of the lift and made her way to her hotel room, routing for the key from her bag as she walked. When Taron asked her if she trusted him of course her answer was going to be yes without a doubt but she had no idea he was going to assault her neck with an influx of indulgent kisses that made her stomach drop, her heart race, her cheeks flush and the spark flare so hard she needed a fire hose to extinguish it. Taron had held her so tight against him and while his grip on her waist was firm, his kisses were smooth and gentle and Robyn nearly rolled her eyes with the tickly sensation that his facial hair left as his lips trailed her skin, even moving her head to give him more access to her neck. The kiss on her lips was not new but unexpected and more so than the affection and sudden surprise, was the way Taron had pulled back immediately to make sure she wasn’t ready to absolutely murder him for taking such a risk with her. It was a respect Taron had for her that she valued above everything else and although he was had taken a huge gamble with his actions, his immediate reaction once the doors of the lift closed, made her love him even more and understand that he absolutely respected her just as much as she did him. However, her neck still burned delightfully where his lips had just been and it was spreading quickly down her body.

Taron had to hold his hand out to stop the doors of the lift from closing on him as he was stood frozen when Robyn walked away from him and didn’t answer his question. Stepping out into the corridor, Taron was a few meters behind her and he walked slowly along the carpeted floor his thoughts in a complete jumble. He thought he had worked through these emotions and pushed them aside but they were quickly resurfacing and starting to bubble over. He was sure he was in for a serious tongue lashing from his friend but instead she had chuckled at him and made a joke about the whole thing. He had taken a gigantic leap into a serious danger zone but when Robyn moved her head to give him more access to her neck, he ran with his choice and added extra kisses, inhaling the faint scent of her perfume. He was so thankful she hadn’t been angry at him but somewhat enjoyed his playfulness, ready to tease him about his actions. It made his heart soar that she absolutely trusted him but as he looked down to the purple carpet, he sighed. He was in serious trouble and getting deeper and deeper into a hole he was sure very soon he would not be able to dig himself out of. He thought back to the promise they had made to each other in Robyn’s kitchen where they would always be friends but the more time he physically spent with her, the more he was wondering if the risk of more than friends would be so bad.

“Earth to Taron?” He looked up at the sound of her voice. “You overthinking things?”

“No.”

“And try to sound more convincing.” Robyn stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Taron’s going over her shoulders. “You know I am not upset with you right?”

“I know.”

“I really am not.”

“I know Robyn.” He hugged her close.

“It was very mischievous and I appreciated the need for a good show every now and again and it is good to practise your acting skills.”

Taron laughed. “My acting skills?”

“Sure.” She moved her hands from him. “I mean you haven’t worked in a while; you might have forgotten somethings.”

“Like how to act.”

“Yep so it’s good to get some practise in before next weekend.” Taron shook his head at her but found himself smiling. “And there it is.”

“There what is?”

“That smile.” Robyn held up her key. “Ready to enter the mess?”

“Sure.”

Robyn held the key up against the door handle and waited for the lock to open before she pushed the handle down and opened the door. Setting the key into the slot for the electricity, Robyn moved back and let Taron into the room.

“Wow Robyn.” He said as walked into her hotel room. “I don’t think we can be friends any more.”

“Can I defend myself first? You have seen my Florida case and my closet, so you know I can be messy” She asked as Taron picked up her blue dressing gown and moved it out of the way so he could sit down on the end of the bed. “I literally had just over an hour to get ready to come and meet you. Stuff got left in places.”

“Stuff?” Asked Taron as he held up her bra by the strap that was lying beside him.

Robyn casually pulled it from him along with her dressing gown. “Yeah stuff.”

Taron pulled a garment of clothing from under him and her laughed. “Seriously? You brought my shirt with you? Are you giving it back to me?”

Robyn turned and looked to him, reaching over to pull the Hawaiian patterned flower shirt from his hands. “Absolutely not. This was my payment for your snooping.”

“Then why do you have it with you?”

“I was wearing it.”

“Wearing it?”

“Yes, wearing it. I wore it to the training this morning because I felt a bit sad that I wasn’t going to get to see you. It was before Emma got me here.”

“You actually wear this?” He asked.

“Sure. I have worn it to work too. It’s a good shirt and you are not getting it back. It’s mine.” Robyn folded it carefully and placed it in her case.

“Did you bring cwtch?” He asked as she sat on the chair opposite him, taking his jacket off and throwing it his way. He caught it and draped it over his legs.

“Cwtch doesn’t have a passport or like airplanes.” She reminded him as she put her little star stud ear rings back in.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that.”

“You missing your sleep buddy?” Robyn asked as she put all her make-up and brushes that she had left strewn over the desk back into her make-up bag.

“Maybe.”

“He is house sitting for me.”

“He’s a good blue dinosaur.”

“Yes, he is.” Robyn opened the buckles on her shoes and sighed as she pulled them off. She threw them into her case which was open on the floor. “It won’t take me long Taron.”

“Take your time.” He answered watching as Robyn stood up and lifting the skirt of her dress so she wouldn’t trip, walked into the bathroom. He pulled out his phone out to look through photos he had taken during the night, smiling at the silly faces they had pulled together for many selfies, enjoying the full length one someone had taken of them. They made him smile and he thought back to when they stood together in front of her mirror in her bathroom. He had made a joke about walking the red carpet together that night but Robyn had always given him a firm no as an answer. He was flabbergasted at even with all her protesting, how easily it came to her, being in his world. Still smiling he slipped his phone back into trousers pocket.

Robyn collected her few toiletries from beside the sink, putting them in her wash bag double checking her reflection in the large mirror, smiling a little that she was still quite well put together and her lipstick had lasted the night through with only two extra applications when Taron wasn’t looking. She quickly ran her index finger under her eyes, to wipe some of the eyeliner that has smudged. She let her finger run down to her neck and stretched a little, checking in the mirror to see for herself if Taron’s sudden kisses had left a mark. They hadn’t left a visible one but his lips on her skin had left her with something else fizzing inside. After another glance in the mirror and with her dress gathered in one hand, she strolled back into the bedroom, Taron still sitting on the bed patiently. Robyn quickly collected the rest of her things and dropped them in her case. She then sat on the bed beside Taron and pulled on her blue converse.

“I think this is my favourite look of yours yet.”

“What?” She asked.

“Converse and a fancy fancy dress. Only you can get away with that combination.”

She smiled. “And I am ready to go.”

“And you were quick.”

“I am getting good at the fast packing thing. I am hoping that someday I will actually get to enjoy packing a case.”

“You sure you have everything?” He asked. “Did you do a double sweep?”

“Nah I have everything.”

“‘Cos we are not coming back here.”

“Anthony would drive me back if I asked him.

Taron grinned. “I know but I will actually be putting my foot down. We are not making this journey again so please check you have everything.”

Robyn stood up and lifting her dress again, made a show of opening every drawer and noisily put the toilet seat up and down in the bathroom and turning the water on and off while washing her hands. “Nope all clear.” She said grinning walking back out to him and sat beside him. “Have everything.”

“You are one of a kind Robyn Quinn.” Taron stood up and gave his jacket to her. “Please put it on. You will freeze outside and you packed away my shirt that you were wearing. Didn’t you bring a jacket or a jumper?”

“I am sure I have a jumper in the bag somewhere but who knows what I threw in last minute.”

“Well take this.” Taron held it out for her to put her arms through. “I don’t want you to get cold or sick.” Without questioning him Robyn stood beside him and put his suit jacket back on. “It goes well with your dress, matches and everything.” Taron took some steps away from her and picked up her suitcase, lifting the handle so it was ready to be wheeled. “No smart comments about wheeling it yourself either. I know you can do it by yourself but I have it.”

“I am saying nothing.” Robyn headed to the door, opened it and pulled out the card key, letting Taron out first. “We are going to have to pull out some of the same chemistry once we are back in reception Taron. We have literally been ten minutes in that room.” She said as they walked to the lift. “That guy will be wondering what the hell is going on or something else entirely.” She pushed the button for the lift.

“You could let your hair down a little, mess it up a bit.”

Robyn chuckled and stepped into the lift as the doors opened. “You could pull your shirt out from your trousers, open another button or two.”

“Or I could attack you with more kisses.” He suggested as he pushed the button for the ground floor once inside the lift, leaning towards her.

“I think there has been enough of that.” Robyn laughing as she moved out of his reach. “I really hope he doesn’t know who you are Taron. He figures it out and says something, we are screwed.”

“How about I just hold your hand then. Like you said we were only about ten minutes and we look pretty put together still.”

“Well that is true. We don’t look like we have been too naughty and bad.”

The doors opened and they walked out of the lift together, Taron using his right hand to pull Robyn’s case behind him, his left slipping into her right. Heading for the reception, Robyn placed the card key on the counter. “Checking out.” She said. “Thanks so much.”

The man at reception gave her a sideways look but took the key. “Sure, no problem. Have a nice night.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Taron said nothing but kept a grip on her hand and only let go so he could open the door to let Robyn out first. Anthony greeted them at the door of the hotel and took the case from Taron.

“Thanks Anthony.” He said as he opened the door of the car for Robyn.

“I could get use to this star-studded treatment.” She grinned, pulling the material of her dress in so it wouldn’t get caught in the car door, Taron closing it with a grin once she was settled. He stepped around the back of the car, thanking Anthony again and got in the other side of the car.

“I was brought up with manners and I will use them around a beautiful lady.” He replied to her comment before he had closed the door.

Anthony was back in the car and had pulled away from the curb within seconds.

“Another quick trip back Taron.”

“Sure Anthony. Thanks again for doing this for us.”

“Like I said, anytime.”

Taron turned to Robyn. “Ready for another nap?” He asked.

“I am actually pretty awake.” She answered. “The packing has given me a little more energy.”

“Well can I request a cuddle then?”

“I will always agree to a cuddle.”

Taking up position, Taron tucked her into her chest and Robyn automatically placed her hand on his chest over her heart. “Still beating.”

“Still beating.” He repeated.

A long heavy sigh left his body and Robyn felt it. “You ok Taron? You’ve been pretty quiet since we arrived at the hotel.”

“I am good Robyn. A lot of excitement today and I think I have finally hit a low energy slump.”

“You sure? You have been a ball of energy all evening.”

“Like I said, low energy slump.”

“You know I can tell if you are lying to me.”

Taron laughed a little. “I know chicken.” He gave her a squeeze. “I definitely know that but I am perfect. This evening had been everything and more for me. Thank you for coming.”

Robyn smiled into his shirt. “You are very welcome. Thank you for inviting me.”

“It was actually Elton who invited you.” He corrected.

“Hmm.” She answered him. “Sure it was.” Closing her eyes, she snuggled a little more into him. Taron had always been so wonderfully comfortable and she loved hearing his heart beat in his chest. It was a truly beautiful sound to her. She felt him place his hand on hers over his heart and another long breathe filled his lungs. As much as Taron had enjoyed the evening, so had Robyn. His world hadn’t been as scary and daunting as she thought it was going to be and with Taron keeping ever so close to her, it made it so easy to engage with all of his friends and acquaintances. There was one little problem she found herself facing though.

Her skin was still on fire from his kisses and where before his hand in hers just felt warm and comforting, now it tingled and sparked with electricity.


	8. “Friendship isn’t about who you’ve known the longest. It’s about who walked into your life, said “I’m here for you” and proved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelys :).  
> And so Don't Stop Me Now has come to an end. I really never thought these stories would come this far and still continue on as I write more. I have two more small chaptered stories ready to go. Sometimes, the words just come and I can't stop writing then down. I will get the next one up in the coming days. I am so thankful for all the Kudos, comments and support with these stories. It has been so wonderful to receive. I am so glad everyone had been enjoying them as much as I am writing them.  
> Anywhoo, onwards with the part to this one.  
> Suze :) xx  
> P.S Here is that disclaimer again. This is all just a work of fiction that has come from my mind to keep me busy and I do not know Elton, David or Taron.

Their journey back to Elton’s house had been quiet, both relaxing against each other in the back of the car. Neither slept, but kept their eyes closed until Anthony pulled up at the back of the house. They thanked him very much for the late lift and they made their way in through the back door of the house being very quiet as not to wake Elton and David, with Taron leading the way and carrying her case up the stairs.

“This is our room?” She asked as she walked into the red and gold decorated ornate room with a huge four poster bed complete with drapes. “Wow.”

“Elton wanted us to have his nicest guest room. He questioned the subject of one bed but I told him it wouldn’t be a problem. Well I just assumed it would be ok. I mean I know it is not as big a bed as your queen and there might not be as much space between us as there has been in the past but I figured you know because of those crossed boundaries it wouldn’t be a problem and we would figure a way…”

Robyn took the three strides over to him and placed her hand over his mouth but moved it before he could lick her palm. “Ha ha!” She grinned. “You missed and it is fine. It’s perfect.” She took her case from him and wheeled it over to the end of the bed. Dropping it on the floor, she unzipped it quickly. “You mind if I take over the bathroom first?”

“Not at all.” Taron walked over and stood beside her and pulled his shirt from his trousers. “Take your time.”

Robyn stood up with her hands full. “I won’t be too long.” She walked away from him and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Taron laughed when he heard her exclaim from inside the bathroom and fully belly laughed when she opened the door and stared at him. “Have you seen this bathroom? It’s bloody insane!”

“Yes Robyn, I did use it earlier to get ready in.” He laughed some more when she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door, chuckling when he heard her singing. He quickly got undressed and hung his suit back up on the hanger, leaving it ready for Stella to have cleaned and put away for another night. He took the gold cuff links from the sleeves of the shirt and left them on the dressing table beside the wardrobe. He wanted to get the little box from Robyn’s bag when she was finished getting changed so he could keep them safe. He had to remember to get the bow tie and cummerbund from the kitchen too and add them to the hanger. He got dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt and from his bag pulled out the shoebox sized present, wrapped in blue paper tied with a glitter ribbon. He brought it over to the bed, along with his phone and lay back on the right side of the bed. Just like Robyn, he had gotten her something and had planned to give it to her before they got dressed but their plans had changed. Robyn was just a little more prepared then he was and had his thoughtful gift with her but he was excited to see her reaction to what he had got her.

The bathroom door opened and he smiled when she walked out.

“Ta-da!” She laughed as she twirled around. “It’s me Robyn, just in case you didn’t recognise me.”

Taron chortled. “Thanks for clearing that up for me. I almost didn’t in your pj’s, messy pony tail and my shirt.”

Robyn grinned his way looking down to the patterned shirt she wore over a white tank top. “My shirt.” She corrected as she carried her dress over to the wardrobe.

Taron got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “My shirt.” She heard him call from behind the door. Smiling, she hung her dress which she had already returned to the carrier bag Stella had given her beside Taron’s suit on the door of the wardrobe. “My shirt.” She said when Taron walked out of the bathroom and climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to the other side.

“You sure?” He asked.

“My shirt.” She said again as she made her way over to him on the bed. “Mine.” She sat down beside him crossed legged. “What’s that?” She asked seeing the present on the bed.

“It’s for you.”

“For me?”

“Don’t act all coy Robyn. It is obviously for you!” He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

“I don’t get presents very often.”

“But you give out many. I have gotten a lot of presents from you.”

“You have gotten two.”

“I have gotten more than that. Here.” He handed her the box. “For you.”

“What is it?” She asked grinning, opening the bow and pulling the ribbon off. “Glitter everywhere.” She moaned. “Had to be a fucking glitter bow.”

Taron laughed and took the ribbon from her hands. “Just open it.”

Robyn ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the lid of the box and looked up at Taron. “Really Taron?” She took a smaller wrapped box from inside, looking at the man who lay casually on his side on the bed beside her. She opened the paper and rolling it into a ball, threw it at him. She opened the box and groaned. “Another one? With another glitter bow?” Robyn got through another six boxes before she lifted a box no bigger than a matchbox out. “Last one?”

“Maybe?” He answered her.

It took Robyn a bit of pulling to get the Sellotape off and she had to use to teeth to actually get through it, Taron frowning at her as she did so. “Jesus Taron, do you even want me to get into this?”

“I want to make you work for it a little.”

Eventually Robyn pulled the sticky tape off and ripped the blue wrapping off. “Copycat.” She sniggered as she held a small black box in her hands.

“You just got there before me. Maybe you copied me.”

“You got me cuff links? You shouldn’t have.” Robyn shook the box and looked up at Taron who had moved from laying down to sitting crossed legged like she was.

“Just open it.”

Doing as she was asked; Robyn opened the lid to the box and was met by a sparkle. Moving the box so the light didn’t cause whatever was inside to sparkle so much and she looked up at Taron again. “It is beautiful.” Inside the box was a single ear ring.

“It’s for your tragus piercing.” He explained. “You told me that one and the other one, the rook were your favourite but I also remember the story you told me about how it is impossible for you to change the rook yourself so I thought this one would be a better choice.”

Robyn took the ear ring from the felt holder and looked at it. “It’s so shiny.”

“I know you don’t like glitter but this is a sparkle.”

“I do like a sparkle.” Robyn moved the small piece of jewellery around so it twinkled in the lights of the bedroom. She looked to him. “It’s a real diamond, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but before you say something to me…” He explained to her quickly. “It is not a stupidly expensive diamond. I know it’s something you don’t take for granted, the price of things, so yes, it is a diamond but not what you probably think of as a diamond but a diamond, a very small one but a diamond none the less.”

“Thank you, Taron. I love it and it’s perfect. Will you hold it for me for a second?”

Robyn dropped the ear ring onto Taron’s palm as he held out his hand to her and make quick work of taking out the jewellery that she currently had in her tragus piercing. She dropped that on Taron’s hand too. Taking the box back up, she pulled out the felt and grinned, taking out the small packaged antiseptic wipe that was hidden in the bottom of the box. She opened it and used it to clean the new ear ring Taron had bought her.

“Didn’t even know that was in there.” He said.

“I took a chance and got lucky.” Once she had thoroughly cleaned it, she unscrewed the diamond part and placed it carefully back in Taron’s hand.

“It’s so small.”

“Yep.” It took Robyn a minute to get the back of the ear ring in. “I usually have a mirror to help me. Ahh got it.” She then took the diamond and screwed it into place. “Well what do you think?” She asked him.

“It is perfect. Meets the tiny expectation of your choice of ear rings.”

She took her other ear ring from him and put it in the box. “Thank you, Taron. I love it.” She learned forward and gave him a hug.

“Subtle and sparkly and no one will know it is from me.” He said as he let her go.

Robyn half smiled. “I will know.” She took his hands. “Thank you very much. I will never take it out.”

Taron smiled. “I know. You told me you rarely change the studs. I picked well. You will always have a piece of me with you.”

Robyn laughed. “You are way too cheesy for you own good and I have never met someone who actually listens so well to everything I say. Thank you.”

Taron nudged his knees with hers. “I told you I always listen to you and you are very welcome. Can I get the box off you for my cuff links?” He asked. “I want to make sure I keep them safe for when I need them next.”

“Oh yeah of course.” Robyn slid off the bed and picked up her gold shoulder bag from the floor beside her case and routed out the box. Taron followed her and picked up the cuff links from the dressing table. “Anthony has left your flowers here for you.”

Robyn walked over to him and saw her beautiful bunch of flowers that Taron had gotten her in a small vase with water. “I love them so much. Thank you. I have the perfect place for them at home.”

“You are going to bring them home? In your case?”

“Well of course.”

“On the airplane.”

“I am not going to swim home Taron.” She grinned, handing him the box for his cuff links.

“We both did a jewellery type present. Is that weird?” He asked as he carefully replaced the gold claddagh symbols carefully into the felt.

Robyn laughed. “Maybe a little but I think we can get away with it. We are the exception to the rule.”

Taron left the box on the dressing table. “Right I think it might actually be time to get some sleep. It is after three. You have been awake for nearly twelve hours.”

They walked back to the bed and both climbed up onto it. Taron kicked back the duvet and lifted it so Robyn could slip her legs under it.

“I like how we automatically each went to our sides.” Said Robyn as she pulled two of the pillows of the bed and threw them on the floor, while Taron lay back on all three.

“It’s just our thing now.”

“God, we have so many things.” Laughed Robyn as she rolled onto her right side, tucking her legs up to her chest. “The CPR, sides of the bed, the matching outfits, the jewellery presents and a blue dinosaur.”

Taron laughed as he got rid of one of the pillows, deciding it was too high for him to sleep on. “I like that we have our things. Taron and Robyn’s things.” He pulled the duvet up over him, Robyn helping him as she pulled it up her side. He then switched off the lights from the switch beside him.

“Can sleep be our thing now?” Asked Robyn as she yawned and pulled her hair out from its ponytail and putting the bobbin on her wrist, snuggled deeper into the pillow.

Taron smiled. “Sure. Sleep.” He had his arms resting on his stomach but reached into the space between and for her hand which found his. “Thanks for coming chicken.”

“Any time rocketman.”

It was a knock on their door that woke them early the next morning with Elton popping his head in the door just after ten.

“Darling’s! Breakfast is on the table waiting for you! Oh sorry Taron, Robyn. I didn’t realise you were still asleep.”

Robyn lifted her head, brushing her hair from her face, Taron moving too to sit up on his elbows.

“What time did you two get in at last night?” Asked Elton as he walked into the room.

“Just after half two.” Replied Taron sleepily as he lay back down.

“Oh Taron, stay in bed. I can leave something on plates for you to have in a little while.”

“Absolutely not!” Said Robyn as she jumped up and stood up on the bed, running her hands through her hair a few times. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” She hopped down off the bed and with one haul, pulled the duvet down from the bed and off Taron.

“Ugh Robyn.” Groaned Taron. “Cold!”

“Breakfast!” She laughed. “Elton has breakfast for us! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” She laughed. She picked up one of the pillows she had thrown on the floor last night and gently threw it at him. “Come on rocketman!”

Elton laughed. “Rocketman? Did you really you called him rocketman?” He asked as he walked further into the room.

Robyn giggled as Taron groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. “He is my rocketman.” She said as she stood beside Elton. “Give us ten minutes and we will be downstairs.”

“You sure Robyn?”

“Well I will be down in ten minutes. Taron might take a bit longer.”

Elton leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You are such a doll. David and I will be waiting. Taron, I have your favourite coffee.”

Elton left the room and Robyn walked around to Taron. “I am very tempted to jump on you but I won’t.” She heard muffled giggles. “I am going to get dressed.”

“Ugh how do you have to much energy on so little sleep?” He asked turning his head so he could see her.

“Just lucky I guess.” She bent down and gave his temple a kiss. “I will be back in five and you had better be up or I will be returning with a glass of water to throw at you.”

Just under an hour later they were finishing off a wonderful chatty breakfast, full of laughs and stories and Elton was opening the present Robyn had brought for himself and David.

“Robyn this is beautiful. Thank you so very much for it.” Elton held up a white silk table runner embroidered with green shamrocks. “You really shouldn’t have. There was no need but this is stunning. I know the perfect place I am going to put it.”

“Well I wanted to. It is only something small. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay with your and the invite. I had a wonderful time last night.”

“Don’t be so silly Robyn. You are a guest in our house and there is no need to give myself and David a gift but thank you so very much. I love it.”

“No problem at all.” Robyn looked down at her plate and inwardly groaned. “I don’t think I could eat any more, thank you so much Elton. It has been such a wonderful breakfast.” Robyn placed her fork on her plate and picked up her glass of orange juice

“Giving your waffles a run for their money?” Smiled Taron.

“You make waffles?” Asked David.

“Just at the weekends. Sometimes I mix it up with pancakes. Depends on my mood.”

“And your visitor?” Asked Elton smiling.

“Not at all. I changed nothing about my days because Taron was there.”

“You did such a wonderful thing for him.” David said. “Not everyone would take a stranger into their home and look after him with such care and love.”

Robyn smiled. “We’re not strangers any more.”

“Definitely not.” Agreed Taron as he finished the last of his coffee.

“So, when do I get this up hear this upcoming performance of yours?” Elton asked Taron. “I have been looking forward to it since you told me that Robyn was a fabulous singer.”

“Can I let my breakfast digest first?” Asked Taron as he poured himself another coffee.

“Elton, you and I can have a sing song while we wait for Taron to finish waking up.” Smiled Robyn.

“Wonderful! Or maybe you could play something for me instead. One of those well-rehearsed pieces you told me you could play.” Elton got up from his chair. “Robyn you would do me the honour?”

“Well I can’t refuse, can I?” She said as she got up from her seat and together, they walked out towards the room with the piano.

David grinned to Taron who was frowning. “She just stole my thunder, didn’t she?”

“Oh, she stole it and made her own last night Taron. She keeps you on your toes doesn’t she.”

Taron smiled as he stirred some sugar into his coffee. “She makes me smile a lot.”

“Oh, I have seen that. Shall we go and see what they are up to?” David heard the piano start to play.

“Sure.”

Bringing his coffee with him, Taron followed David out to the piano where Elton and Robyn were sitting down on the stool, Elton playing the piano singing the opening bars of Shallow from the movie A Star is Born. Taron pulled his phone out and got Robyn’s attention by waving it at her. He got a nod and a smile from her and he quickly unlocked it and went straight to his camera to record.

“Haven’t you Robyn sing?” Asked David as he stood beside him.

“I have. We have sung together.” Replied Taron. “Not a belter like this song though.”

Elton motioned to Robyn that it was her turn to start and swallowing the lump in her throat, she closed her eyes and reminded herself that this was just another song she was singing into her hairbrush while in her sitting room. It was Elton who had suggested the song and she had agreed immediately and once decided, Elton started to play the opening notes.

As she came to the end of the first verse, she slipped off the stool and stood up beside Elton’s left shoulder so she was in better position to get the breathes in and control that the chorus required. Whatever nerves she had, melted halfway through the first line of the chorus and she enjoyed the feeling of belting out the notes. She smiled at Elton as he looked over his shoulder to her grinning and she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that came with performing, even more so that it was with Elton John at his piano in his home. Elton easily chipped in with the lower male harmony and it was a rousing applause that met them once finished.

“Ohh wonderful! Just wonderful!” Laughed Elton as he turned sideways to take her hand. “Oh can we do another one please.”

Robyn smiled. “I don’t know if I have another one in me.”

“Nonsense.” Replied Elton. “I demand you sing a Freddie song for me. Come and sit.”

Robyn looked to Taron who shrugged his shoulders at her and moved closer his phone still videoing the interaction.

“Which one Miss Quinn?”

“I don’t mind.”

“You know this one?” Elton asked as he started to play Love of My Life.

“Of course. Beautiful song.”

“All yours Robyn.”

It was one she didn’t need to stand for so stayed sitting as she was and as she finished the first verse, she saw Taron and David move closer and stand at the front of the piano, both enjoying the little acoustic show before them. As Robyn sang, Elton pitched in where he needed too and Robyn was in awe of his piano playing before the song picked up for the last verse.

“Miss Quinn, lovely just lovely. Taron, I would be a little worried about this upcoming sing off.” He grinned. “Love a female on Freddie’s vocals. I hope you have agreed on a prize for the winner.”

“We haven’t actually made an agreement for a prize but it is definitely something we will talk about.”

“Robyn you need to pick something good because that win is yours.”

Robyn laughed. “I will have a good think.”

“Elton do you have any idea the kind of trouble you have just gotten me in?”

“Taron when it comes it a woman, you are always in trouble!” Everyone laughed at Elton’s words except Taron, who found himself frowning again. “Can I make a request for you and Taron and then I will leave you two to spend your time together. I know how short your time together is but it would really make my day.”

“Anything for you Elton, even with the corner you have backed me into.” Said Taron as he walked around to stand at his other side, his coffee long finished, his empty cup left on the table near the piano.

“I will pick something we both will enjoy as a prize so no matter who wins we can both enjoy it, but the winner shall retain ultimate bragging rights for life.” Robyn grinned at him.

“Robyn you up for a song?” Asked Elton, enjoying the easy banter between his two guests.

“I agree with Taron. Anything.”

“I know Taron can sing this beautifully but I would love to hear you too.” Elton played a few notes on the piano.

The grin’s on Robyn and Taron’s faces matched. “Oh yes!” Said Taron rubbing his hands together.

“Taron you take the lead.” Said Robyn.

“You sure?”

“Oh, I am sure.”

“David would you mind?” Taron reached across the piano and handed his phone to Elton’s husband.

“Absolutely.”

“I think I might need to stand for this one.” Smiled Robyn as she got up and stood slightly behind Elton again, Taron moving a little beside her at Elton’s other shoulder.

“Right my darling’s?” Asked Elton and he started the song again.

It was a duet full of smiles and Elton’s song choice of Don’t Let the Sun go Down on Me, was perfect for both Robyn and Taron and while she let him take the melody, she easily chipped in with the harmony, Elton singing along with the chorus too. Robyn took the second verse with Elton joining her with some harmony before he left the two guests to sing the chorus again together again. By the end of the song, Taron had his arm slung around Robyn’s waist and it ended with a hug, both grinning from ear to ear.

“So that was our sing off, right?” He asked her when they were finished.

Robyn laughed as they ended the hug. “You wish Taron.”

Elton stood up to give them both a hug at the same time. “Beautiful. Robyn, you have such an ear for music and thank you for amusing me with the songs. I enjoyed every minute of that. Taron, you know I adore your voice and singing but together, just stunning.”

David walked around the piano and handed Taron back his phone. “It was a fabulous rendition of that song.”

“Thank you so much Elton and for letting me sing with you. Just a pleasure. Another wonderful memory from this weekend.”

“Any time Robyn. I enjoyed it as much as you. I will always have time for a sing along with someone who appreciates music the way you do.”

Robyn could feel her cheeks blushing. “I might need to start pinching myself now.” She said looking around the men at the piano. “This is just madness.”

Taron could see Robyn getting slightly flustered and thought she was ready for a little escape to catch her breath for a while.

“Would you mind if we excused ourselves Elton?”

“Of course not Taron. I know how precious your time is together. Go and enjoy it.”

Robyn looked to Taron. “Well we have to clean up first.” She saw the strange looks she was given. “I mean the breakfast dishes. We can’t leave the table like that and not help clean up.”

Elton and David smiled. “Robyn, I want to keep you here with me for more than two days. You have such a beautiful soul.” Elton said to her. “You and Taron go and chat and laugh and sing and David and I will worry about the dishes.”

With a nod, Taron placed his hands on Robyn’s shoulders. “Let’s go.”

“But we can’t leave…”

“Elton and David have it covered. Let’s go.”

He guided her out of the room and back towards the stairs. They walked up the stair case and back into the guest room.

“The bed has been made?” She asked turning to look at Taron who just smiled at her. “We definitely didn’t do that. We barely made it down to breakfast in time. I know we didn’t make the bed.”

Taron smiled at her and jumped up onto the bed, sitting in amongst the pillows. “Just think about it a little longer chicken.” He smiled at her and his grin grew when her face showed that she finally figured it out. “And you got there. Now come and sit.” He patted the bed beside him.

Feeling slightly embarrassed that she hadn’t got to the conclusion quicker that Elton more than likely had a large staff to help him out around his home, she couldn’t look Taron in his eyes as she sat beside him on the bed.

“You are just too precious for words Miss Quinn.” He grinned.

“Shut up.” She half lay and half sat back on the bed. “Still getting used to your world Taron.” Closing her eyes, she sighed. “Celebrities.” She heard Taron chuckle and the bed move as he lay down a little too.

“Robyn?” He asked looking down to her as she lay with her eyes closed.

“Hmm.”

“I love singing with you.”

She smiled and opened her eyes. “Me too. I love singing with me too.”

Taron’s hands quickly moved to tickle her but Robyn did three long sideways rolls over the bed and off it away from him. “Oh no you don’t.” She said pointing a finger his way. “We are not doing that again.”

Taron held his hands up. “I promise I won’t. I won’t!” He laughed. “Come back up here.”

Cautiously, Robyn climbed back up onto the bed and sat beside him. “You know I love signing with you.”

“You can sing Robyn. I mean I know you can sing, but you can sing. That Shallow song is hard and you just killed it.”

“I hit a bum note or two. I find the higher notes of my range harder to hit without a proper warm up.”

“But still. It was beautiful. You must be excited about playing Mimi.” He said.

“I still can’t believe I got the part Taron but I am excited. To be honest, I would have been happy just to be in the chorus. I love RENT. Such a great musical.”

“And you start rehearsals in the new year?”

“Yeah. They are working on the panto at the moment so the musical starts in January to be ready for the show in April.”

“Would you mind if I came to see it?” He asked. “I know you were a bit iffy last night but I feel somewhat connected to Kilcreen’s musical society. I mean I have seen all their other shows.”

Robyn smiled. “I would like that.”

“Really?”

“Sure, why not?”

“And you wouldn’t be nervous?”

“I will already be nervous so having you there will not make any difference to me. Doesn’t your schedule get crazy though in April because of your promotion for Kingsman?” She asked him.

“We will figure it out.”

“Speaking of Kingsman, how is your training going? I have to say, it is amazing to watch you move so smoothly and not cringe when you bend to far, or sit too quickly.”

“And to see the right side of my face?” He asked smiling. “It is good. Intense at times but good. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Though I think that is because I was eased back into it.”

“And were you a pudding?” Questioned Robyn.

Taron grinned. “No not at all.”

“How are you feeling about going back to work next week?”

“Nervous, shitting myself and a little bit terrified of getting into the stunts again.”

“Straight away with the stunts?”

“No. Matthew is giving us the first two weeks to get dialogue scenes out of the way. Gives me two more weeks to make sure I am totally prepared. Matthew has promised me he won’t push me too hard but I have a doctor’s appointment on Tuesday before I fly on Thursday just to get a full clean bill of health to ease everybody’s minds about me going back to work. I know once I get there and on set, I will be fine. Just having been out of practise with work for a while, it will take a bit to get back into it.”

Robyn took his hand in hers. “And you will.”

“Yeah I know.”

“So, I have a question for you.” She said.

“Shoot.”

“The weekend after your birthday, you will be home right? Home in Aberystwyth? Friday the twelfth?”

Taron squinted and nodded. “Yeah I will. How did you know that?”

“I have my secrets Taron and sneaky ways.”

“You have been talking to my mam.”

“Your mam and I are best friends now.”

“And moving on, yes I will be home. Friday afternoon until the Monday morning. Seems a bit ridiculous. I mean I will only have been in New York for two weeks but mam wanted me home to celebrate my birthday with my family and she played the guilt card to me very well.”

“Guilt card?”

“Oh, the old ‘you nearly died Taron and I want you home to celebrate your birthday’ card.”

Robyn grinned. “I have a feeling that card is going to be pulled a lot over the next few months.”

“You have no idea. Matthew also agrees with my mother so made sure I had the weekend off and could fly home but why do you want to know if I will be home that weekend?”

“I might happen to have that weekend free and was wondering if I could come and celebrate your birthday with you and your family?”

Taron sat up on the bed and looked at her with a very serious face. “In other words, my mam invited you to come and visit.”

“Maybe and I might have booked my flights already.”

Robyn didn’t get the chance to sit up to initiate a hug as Taron practically threw himself on her and hugged her tight as they lay side by side on the bed. “Are you serious?”

“You are cutting off my circulation!” Exclaimed Robyn and Taron let her go, before sitting up on the bed.

“Are you coming to visit?”

Robyn sat up on the bed. “I am coming to visit.” She confirmed.

“Robyn!” Now that they were both sitting, Taron was able to hug her properly. “Thank you.”

“You can thank your mam, not me. She asked me over and our schedules are both empty. I don’t know when that will happen again so I said yes and I spent the last three days emailing every childcare committee to make sure there was no upcoming training so I won’t get caught and arrive late.”

“My mam hid that very well. I had no idea.”

“She is a tad excited.”

“I’ll bet.”

“It will be another quick visit.”

“I don’t care if we only saw each other for an hour. I will take it.”

Robyn smiled into his shoulder. “Me too, Taron, Me too.”


End file.
